


A Slave or More?

by doveofpeace9910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dark, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910
Summary: Inspired by the great movie "Tipping the Velvet". The Evil Queen meets a very contrasting looking blonde in the Enchanted Forest. The Queen is looking for a desire that is built inside her. What will she do with this woman?





	1. A Slave or More?

It was a cold sunny day in the Enchanted Forrest. A perfect day to be out and about. The Evil Queen was in need of something…a desire that needed to be taken care of. As she rode in her carriage, taking in the beauty of the sky, which she inwardly hated, she thought to herself of what companion she was in the mood for. A man or a woman? The queen was feeling extra impulsive and daring today, so she thought she might be interested in a woman to try on for size. She normally would join her dear friend Maleficent if she was in the mood for a woman, but she thought today would be different. She knew Maleficent too well and it bored the Evil Queen, she wanted someone different.

 

It wasn't until she spotted a long haired blonde woman in a men's suit, starting at herself in the mirror. The queen grinned and told her driver to stop the carriage. This was going to be interesting. The queen thought. As the carriage stopped, she stepped out, as regal as ever. She picked up her black and maroon dress that showed a great amount of cleavage. Her lips a dark burgundy with her signature black hat. As she stalked towards the blonde, she quickly turned around in awe of who stood before her.

 

"You're Majesty!" the blonde quaked, as she bowed. The queen grinned widely yet wolfishly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

 

The queen eyed the woman head to toe. "A chance to join me at my castle, dear. How does that sound?"

 

The blonde's blue eye widened. Widened with fear and excitement. She knew what the queen was insinuating, but wasn't sure if she was the right one to pleasure her. She wasn't a virgin to say the least, but she was the one to normally take charge in the bedroom and she knew that the regal queen wouldn't let that happen. When the blonde took too long to answer, the queen waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. "I believe I asked you a question and I don't like to be kept waiting. If you're uninterested, then I will find another that IS interested in taking time out of their day to pleasure their queen."

 

"I do…" the blonde spat out in urgency. "Just…let me change." She had to admit, the queen was extremely attractive. The way her breast begged to be touched from the way her corset dress was pushing them. Her full lips that hid a bright beautiful smile. She may have been an Evil Queen, but the blonde could see right through that façade. She knew there was something deeper to the brunette.

 

"Oh, no dear, keep them. If you can't afford them I will pay for them." When the gentleman that was in charge of the clothing store came out from behind the curtain, he shook in his boots to see the queen standing before him. "She'll take this suit. How much?"

 

"I-it's yours, your Majesty! On the house!" the older man stuttered. The blonde looked questionably at the man as to why he would do such a thing. She was the Evil Queen, but still. The younger woman respected her more than feared the Evil Queen. Her thoughts were silenced as the queen grabbed the younger woman's hand and stalked her into her carriage.

 

Once the carriage took off, the queen stared at the blonde with a hunger in her eyes. "My name is Emma, your Majesty. Emma Swan." the blonde stated as her hands caressed the black leather seats, starring into the brunettes black eyes.

 

"I care not of your name, dear. This is a one time ordeal." the queen stated coldly. "You should know that."

 

"I know your Highness, but I just…wanted you to know. And I feel better if you knew my name and who's name you would be screaming." Emma's face went from shy to cocky. Emma knew she was good in bed.

 

"I do not scream Miss. Swan. Do not be so cocky. It's quiet unfitting on you." the brunette responded in a scoff.

 

"We shall see, your Majesty." Emma raised an eyebrow with a smirk. The queen was just about to give a witty response, but the carriage had stopped.

 

When they got out, Emma stared in awe of the massive castle. She had only seen it far away from her home. She didn't have parents, she grew up alone in the Enchanted Forrest. Growing up, she was raised by a lake that had many, many swans. An older woman took her in until she died when Emma was around 12. Emma resided at the residence for the rest of her life. It was home. Even though it wasn't much, just a small cottage with a decent amount of animals and a huge garden tend to. Emma was a simple woman. So when she entered the castle that she had stared at for her whole life, she was taken aback. It was dark, gothic, and elegant. Guards were everywhere and maids cleaning all over the castle. Cleaning the windows, the floors, dusting; Emma couldn't believe this was happening. All she was doing was buying a suit for herself, to feel like she was going somewhere important. Like she was important.

 

Once they reached the Queens bedroom, Emma began to shake a little. She was nervous. The queen has personally chose her to pleasure her. The brunette noticed her demeanor immediately. A nervous slave will not do. She walked over to her fireplace and poured the blonde a glass of red wine. "Here my darling. This will calm your nerves." the brunette placed the glass into the blondes hands, wrapping her hands around the younger woman's, just to make sure she had a proper grip on it so it wouldn't fall. Emma gave the queen a grateful smile as she brought the wine up to her lips, drinking it slowly. The wine was strong and bitter, but Emma liked it. Regina smirked, looking at the blonde's enjoyment of her wine. She was a very attractive woman to say the least. The very least. Her eyes were so beautiful. The way her hair cascaded around the suit only brought out the color more. "Better?"

 

"Much. Thank you." Emma placed handed the glass back to the queen and she placed it back onto her inn table by her fireplace. Emma shoved her hands into the tan wool suit. "So…what do you want me to do?"

 

"Hmm…take off your pants. Leave on the rest of your outfit, including your shoes. NOW!" The queen demanded as the blonde quickly and clumsily took off her pants and thin underwear. The queen watched the younger woman intently before she whisked her a matching hat that went with the suit, placing it onto her head. "Perfect. Now, go to that Chester drawer and open it. Put it on and come back to me." Emma stood there, almost frozen in somewhat fear. "GO!" the queen demanded before Emma ran over to the drawer as the brunette turned to unhook her train, leaving her in a crotch-less leather pants and her corset; then taking her hat off, placing it on her dresser. She admired herself in the mirror before she heard a quiet gasp escape from the other end of the room. She looked into the mirror where the blonde woman was to see her staring into the box. The brunette chuckled quietly as the blonde picked it up and walked back over to her Majesty. "Now. Put it on and sit down." Emma struggled putting on this contraption that resembled a penis and had belt straps. She had seen one of these before but never used it, she didn't even know what it was, but she had an idea. Once the device was on, she sat down. The queen stalked over to the blonde as if she were a wild animal and Emma was her prey, ready to be attacked. Granted, she was staring at the queen the same way. "Now, that's a sight." the queen smirked. The brunette grabbed the blondes face and looked into the younger woman's eyes. "You're very attractive Miss. Swan."

 

"I know." Emma retorted. Regina raised an eyebrow.

 

"If you're so sure in your looks, how sure are you in your performances?"

 

"I told you I would make you scream and you don't. But you've never been with me. No one knows how to worship a queen like I do."

 

"You've been with a queen before?" the brunette glared with interest.

 

"No, but I know how to worship a woman's body and make her feel as if she is one. And make them cum until they can't anymore. And I don't even need this." Emma grabbed the toy, making direct, intense eye contact with the queen. She had to admit, she did sound cocky as hell, but she was telling the truth. Emma was no trollip, but she had been in multiple relationships with women.

 

"We shall see Miss. Swan. I will be the judge of that." the brunette let go of her face and slowly eased herself onto the toy. Her own wetness was enough to lubricate the sex toy. She moaned in pleasure. Emma watched the queen on her, her mouth falling into a perfect O shape. The queen was exquisite. The sounds the woman made were unbelievably sexy. She had never heard someone sound so attractive. Emma let a moan escape her lips as she watched the woman lift and lower herself, up and down, faster and faster. Emma was about to fall out of the chair until she placed her hands on the brunette's hips. She met the queen with a rhythm, pushing upwards as Regina came down, making the older woman bounce. Normally, the Evil Queen would have refused such actions as touching, but the younger woman felt too good for her to oppose. "Mmm, fuck." the queen moaned, tossing her head back as she continued to bob up and down at an ungodly rate. Emma was incredibly wet, wetter than she had ever been. She thought she might cum with the queen, but the blonde tightened her grip on the woman's ass, squeezing it, wanting to scratch and slap it, but knew she would have been out of line and might cost her, her life. She pulled her downward roughly, noticing the woman's moans getting louder and louder with each thrust. Before long, the queen was coming undone. "OH FUCK YES! Em-MA!" she screamed as she grabbed the blondes hair, pulling it hard, burying her head in the crook of her neck, biting into the blondes flesh. So hard so almost drew blood, the skin was a beautiful shade of purple. Emma hissed in pain, but grinned at the fact she got the queen to scream and scream her name at that.

 

After the brunette came down from her orgasm, she lifted herself off the woman, sitting on the chair across from the blonde. Emma held a smug look on her face, sweat dripping down her face. She needed to get out of these clothes. "You exquisite little vamp." the queen breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?" Emma frowned at the name. She was no vamp.

 

"No where. I guess I just know what I'm doing." the blonde breathed out, trying to catch her breath. "I told you I could get you to scream my name."

 

"Yes. It is a first. But don't get too cocky, dear. It's only round one. You have much more pleasing to do."

 

"I bet I will have your voice by the end of the night."

 

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, dear? You're that confident?" Regina averted her eyes to Emma's core, noticing the glistening wetness on the chair. "My, my, Miss. Swan, you're positively drenched!" she snickered. Emma blushed furiously. "No need to be embarrassed, dear. I'm rather impressed that I've made you that wet." She smirked, standing up, tipping her head to where their eyes met. "Come." Emma took the queen's hand as she led the blonde to the bed, forcing her to lay on the bed. The queen bounded the woman to the bed using magic, also making the sex toy disappear. The blonde was spread eagle on the bed. The queen laughed evilly. Emma tried to calm her breathing, but she was failing miserably. Oh, this is going to be fun. With a wave of her hand, the blonde was out of her suit. She lay there naked on the bed as the queen admired the younger woman's toned body. She was fit and thin…too thin. This worried the queen, but pushed it to the back of her mind. The queen crawled onto the bed, sitting on the blondes stomach, the brunette's hot core on her. Both women let out a small moan as their skin met. "Let's see how much torture you can take before you need to come for me." Emma's eyes widened. "No need to fear, dear! This torture is pleasurable. There are some people I want to torture in pain, but you aren't one of those few people."

 

"Why?"

 

"Don't question me." the queen responded firmly. In her mind it was because she was incredibly thin and something in her hardest of hearts felt sorry for her. There was something inside her that wanted to know more. "Because I don't want to." she retorted gently. "Now, shut up and let me pleasure you." she began to grin on her stomach. Emma closed her eyes, biting her lip. "You should feel honored. I never do this." Emma wanted to ask why once more, but her question was pushed aside as she felt the queen's wetness on her stomach. She made her wet…I did that. She was proud of herself. Even though she knew the queen had been with multiple people, but something inside her told her that she never really got this wet for anyone, and believed her when she said she never did this, which she was assuming the queen never returned their pleasure. She was grateful.

 

The queen slid down the blonde's body, nipping and sucking every inch of skin, claiming the woman. She was completely honest, she had never, ever returned the pleasure of her lovers. They were strictly sex slaves for a few hours. She would never allow them release, and if they did, she would imprison them for a day for violating her. They weren't allowed to come without her permission. Most of her lovers were men, so she got much joy when they whined in agony as she rode them, knowing the consequences. Even with Maleficent, she would have to beg her for permission. Depending on the day, she would let her without asking. She made her way to the blonde's wet labia, licking it lightly, nipping it lightly. "Oh my God! Fuck!" Emma moaned. This was indeed torture. She knew it wouldn't take much for her to come. "Please!"

 

"Please what, dear?" the queen asked huskily.

 

"Fuck me!"

 

"Patience, patience my darling." The queen cooed, continuing to slide her tongue through the blondes wet folds. Emma rolled her hips forward, wanting, needing more pressure. The queen slapped the blondes side, making Emma yelp. "Did I say you could move?"

 

"No…" she received another slap.

 

"No what?"

 

"No, your Majesty!" The queen rewarded her by dipping her tongue inside her, but only for a moment. "Oh please! I…I need…oh…fuck!" Emma moaned.

 

"What? What do you need?" The brunette smirked.

 

"I need to come! Please let me!" Emma was seriously about to until the queen stopped completely. Emma whined at the withdrawal. Regina was impressed that she actually asked. She had never seen this woman before, which made it more impressive.

 

"Why should I let you?" The queen hovered over the blonde, her hands scratching down her body. Emma moaned, arching her back.

 

"Because…I…um…"she stammered.

 

"Tell me, dear and you shall have it. Give me a good reason I shall let you come."

 

"Because you make me incredibly wet, I need you. I need you to fuck me! I never beg, for anything, please." Emma squirmed, breathing heavily, unable to wrap her head around her confession. Regina slipped a single digit inside her, the queen's eyes widened at how wet she was. "Oh, God…yes…"

 

"You need me do you?" the brunette questioned, blown away by her answer. No one had ever told her that before…not since…no.

 

"Yes! Yes! I need my queen inside me!"

 

The queen took out her finger then plunged three inside of her. Emma screamed at the invasion, but loved it. No one had ever made her this wet before. The brunette smiled wickedly as she pumped faster and faster, making the blonde convulse beneath her. Sure enough, Emma came hard, bucking her hips into the queens skilled fingers. Screaming in pleasure and pain as the queen bit the other side of her neck, sending chills down her spine. "OH FUCK! YES! YES! GINA! YES!" The queen glared down at the blonde, but not stopping her ministrations. No one had said her name before. Ever. She should be angry that her lover had been so informal with her, but she felt the exact opposite. There was a pull with this woman that was unlike any other lover, which almost terrified her. When Emma came down from her orgasm, she passed out. The queen whisked the cuffs were away as the queen lay next to her, staring at the blonde. In anger? Fear? Awe? She couldn't figure it out. However, she did have to agree that she was a good fuck. She wanted to see her again…she wanted more of this woman. This…Emma Swan.


	2. A Proposition

When Emma awoke from her slumber, she found herself surrounded by silky purple sheets and a heavy black and purple Victorian comforter. The bed was massive and comfortable, which came as no surprise. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was, until she saw the queen sleeping next to her. The fireplace still burning furiously as it crackled and popped. Emma began to sit up, until she felt an arm snake around her waist. Was this really happening? Was this real? The blonde was almost one hundred percent certain this wasn't like the queen. She had heard stories on how the Evil Queen would only use her lovers for a certain amount of time then toss them away. Emma was sure she was one of them. She felt cheap, which angered her. She tried to move once more but the grip the brunette had around Emma only tightened. Then she heard the queen utter something unexpected. "Mmm...don't go yet. Stay." this shocked the blonde.

 

"Why?" she demanded.

 

"What did I say about questioning me?" the queen sighed and slowly sat up. "I'm not done with you yet." she stretched. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, focusing on the tall mahogany clock that read fifteen minutes past five. The woman groaned, knowing dinner would be ready soon. Just as she was about to ask the blonde to accompany her, she was questioned.

 

"Then that's it?" Emma started in an aggressive manner. "I'm just like all the others? You're just going to throw me back on the street? I make you scream and come for me unlike anyone has ever done and you're just going to toss me aside?"

 

This took the queen aback. Speaking to her in such a manner angered her. "You knew damn well what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to come here; and if you would let me finish, maybe you wouldn't be so defensive, dear." the blonde remained silent but continued her angry glare at the queen, which she chuckled at. "I was going to suggest that you stay with me. Come with me downstairs to dinner, then later pleasure each other. You could stay with me…you as mine and I as yours…however, if you do not live up to satisfactory, I will place you back onto the streets and find another suitor for my needs." the regal queen stood, walking back over to her inn table by the fireplace, pouring herself another glass of wine. The woman wasn't in her previous outfit, she was in a dark pink and black lace gown made of silk. She looked just perfect in it. But why her? What made Emma so different from the rest. "Just to make myself clear. I have never requested any of my lovers to stay with me. You have impressed me Miss. Swan. More than the others."

 

"What on earth makes you think I would want to possibly stay with you? And stay with you as what? Your slave? All you do would torture me. Besides, I have a farm to tend to. Vegetables to harvest; I can't just uproot myself to stay with you. And for what? Pleasure? That I might not even get in return? I'll pass your Majesty." Emma stood from the bed and began to gather her clothes.

 

This angered the queen. She narrowed her eyes and squared her jaw. She was used to getting what she wanted. This woman was feisty, no doubt, but that's what the queen was attracted to. Her fire. She questioned her and didn't seem to care. She could tell there was pain in her eyes. Unsure if her ego was pained or her actual feelings. Either way, what the queen wants, the queen gets. "Before you storm off, I'd like to make a deal with you. Which, once again, is another first Miss. Swan." Emma stopped in her tracks, glaring at the brunette. "If I offered to have your animals transported here and your crops, would you stay? I assure you, no harm will come to you…unless you do something to displease me, but I can also assure it will be a pleasurable torment, not evil. Like you experienced before you passed out like a child on my bed." the queen snickered at how the blonde lightly snored and how her blonde locks flared on her pillow. "On my side I might add."

 

"Why do you want to keep me?"

 

"Because dear, you are unique. You interest me, something not a lot of people do. It's more uncommon than you think." the queen scoffed. "If you are dead set on not staying, by all means you shall go once I'm done with you, but…" the queen stalked her way to the blonde, tipping her fingers under her chin to make her look her in the eyes, with all sincerity. "I don't want you to." This woman is not evil, Emma thought. She had feelings, emotions, she may wear a crown on her head and mask perfectly, but the blonde saw right through that.

 

"And how are you going to get my crops onto your land, your Highness?" Emma shifted her gaze away, trying to brush off the serious tone the queen had taken.

 

"I have magic, dear. Did you forget that? If so, I fear of your intellect." The queen took Emma's hand and walked her over to the window next to the fireplace, where they both gazed upon a massive acre of land. "See this land? It's mine. All of it. I can place your garden here and your animals there." she pointed. "So you can see them from this window if you don't trust me." she turned and faced the blonde woman with an unexpressive face. "I assure you I will not harm you…in a bad way anyway. You can join me at my gatherings on the weekends, go on outings together. You can have all the greater things in life…like hot lavender baths every night, hot meals, luxurious clothing…you name it and you shall have it." Emma's eyes widened in admiration and in awe of the queen. She couldn't believe she was proposing all of this to her. She was just a simple farm girl with simple taste. Living in luxury was something she had always dreamed about. Normally, she would have spat on someone trying to offer her such things, but since she was going to be a sex slave, she might as well be treated like a queen herself.

 

"Alight. I'll stay. But if things do not work out, I'm leaving." the blonde stated strictly. The brunette chuckled.

 

"So demanding!" she ran a finger through the valley of the woman's chest, sending chills down Emma's spine. "If you're so demanding with your motives, I wonder how demanding you will be with me?"

 

"Excuse me? You want to me do as I please with you?" her eyes lit up.

 

The queen laughed darkly. "Oh, dear no. Not unless I request it, you shall do as I say." There was a long pause as the two women stared at each other until the brunette broke the silence. "So…will you stay with me? Pleasure me and pleasure you in return?"

 

"You don'teven know me Reg-You're Majesty."

 

The queen's eyes blackened. "I know enough Miss. Swan. Enough to see you do want this…that you do want me. I see it in the way you look at me and the way you touched me…which was out of line, but I will let it slide…this one time. We can go out and others may look at you, but you will be mine and mine only. Pleasure only me and receive pleasure back. So…what will your answer be?"

 

Emma thought long and hard about it. She didn't like that the queen was so possessive, but what else would she expect? She didn't like the fact that if they went somewhere, she was only bringing her because she wanted to flaunt her like a new toy. She didn't like that she would be being used…her answer shocked her. "I already told you I would stay…what else do you want from me?"

 

"All of you…" and you shall have all of me. Emma could tell she wanted to say more, but she just ignored it.

 

"Then you shall have me your Majesty." Emma bowed and the queen chuckled darkly with a hint of bliss. With the wave of her hand, Emma's farm animals and gardens were in the yard, a long white picket fencing everything in. Emma's face smiled brightly then looked to the queen once more, with an expression on her face that looked genuinely elated, but could also tell she was trying to push the emotion back with pride, knowing she got what she wanted.

 

"You have horses?" The brunette asked, in amazement, watching a white horse trot around the yard.

 

"Yes. His name is Edward. I've had him since I was a child. The brown and black one's name is Dena. It was…um…" the blonde veered off…not really knowing what the woman who raised her was. She was old enough to be a grandmother, but raised her like a mother. "My mothers."

 

"You don't sound so sure about that answer, dear."

 

"I don't want to talk about it. It was the woman who raised me, it was her horse. She taught me how to ride before she got sick." Emma looked down, biting her lip trying not to cry. The queen placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

"It's alright, dear. I won't ask anymore. Now…shall you accompany me for dinner? Then see what the night brings us?" Emma looked up, seeing the sincerity in her eyes once more. She only nodded and smiled sadly, swallowing her sadness. The queen smiled then waved her hand over herself then Emma, changing them in their formal dinner attire. The brunette offered a tight smile and offered her arm. "Come, let us go make ourselves known downstairs. I am famished, as I'm sure you are as well. We can retrieve our energy then, come back, and let me claim you as mine," the queen's gaze eyed the blonde from head to toe, lust seeping through her amber eyes. "Then you can fuck me until the sun rises. How does that sound?"

 

Emma's mouth left gaped and nodded lustfully. She was trying really hard to not let the regal woman see her emotions. She felt all of them at once every time she looked at the woman. Anger, lust, hatred, bliss, sadness, the good and the bad. She wanted to scream in anger one minute then scream in happiness the next. Her emotions were hot and cold, but one thing was for certain, even though she was going to be the Evil Queens sex slave, she was, indeed, crazy about the woman's body and voice. Emma was sure all she needed to do was blindfold her and talk dirty in her sultry, lust filled voice and she was sure to come. Everything about her made her drenched, it was embarrassing, but she didn't want the queen to know…not yet anyway.


	3. Bath

 

 

Once the Evil Queen and her new companion made it downstairs, they were served immediately. The silverware was made of pure silver, the table was long and covered with a white table cloth. It was nice to see some contrast with all the darkness the castle had brought. They were served a rump roast with gravy, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables and red wine. Emma had never had this before. Her mother would always make something from their garden. They would cook together and sometimes they would eat what they caught in their own lake, such as herring or bass, sometimes even duck occasionally. Her mother didn't like killing her own animals, except her chickens. There was one winter so hard, almost all of their farm life died. Needless to say, they didn't need to hunt all winter that year.

 

The dinner remained quiet for the most part, until the queen looked at Emma and saw how quickly she ate. "Well, someone was indeed famished I see." the brunette smiled. She certainly did not eat like a royal. The blonde looked up, a mouthful of potatoes and blushed as she nodded in agreement. She was going to have to do some digging on this woman. She wanted to know more about where she came from.  "So, where are you from, dear? I take it you don't eat very often."

 

The question took the blonde by surprise. "I'm from the Woodlands."

 

"That explains all the vegetation." the queen chuckled. The Woodlands were known to have good soil for planting crops. That part of land was pretty much untouched by the queen, it was on the other side of the Dark Forest. "What were you doing all the way out here?"

 

"You saw it, I was getting a suit for myself. It was a beautiful day so I figured I would come into town and get something nice…for once." she mumbled the last part, not thinking the queen would hear.

 

"What do you mean for once? Haven't you nice things at home?"

 

The blonde stared at the queen, not wanting to give out this personal information. She didn't want to seem like pathetic peasant. "I don't want to talk about it. Can I just say that I don't have very much except the farm and that's good enough for me? Also, dinner was delicious. Thank you for your kindness." Trying to veer off the subject of herself.

 

The blondes statement made the queen's heart clench. No one had ever called her kind…not before she was a queen anyway…which was so long ago. She offered a weak smile before she said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. For dessert," she rang a table bell for it to be brought out. "Apple pie. A homemade recipe that only my servants in the kitchen know. It's my favorite. The apple's are fresh from my honey crisp tree. I've tended to it since I was a little girl."

 

The pie was cut and place onto smaller plates and they were served as the servants took away the empty plates and as well as the main meal before exiting the dining room. The queen took a bite and groaned in pleasure. "Mm, so delicious." Emma took a bite and hummed in agreement. They remained silent yet again throughout dessert.

 

Once they were finished, they headed back upstairs to the queens bedroom. With the flick of her wrist, the queen's claw foot tub appeared. Hot water steaming into the air with a lavender scent. With another wave, she grasped a lavender oil bottle into her hands. The blonde looked quizzically at the brunette; it amazed her how her powers could do anything. The brunette turned to the woman and smirked. "I promised you a bath did I not?" she walked closer to the blonde. "However, you will clean me first. Undress me." The queen turned back around so her back faced the blonde. Emma stared at the corset top in confusion for a moment before she realized how it worked. Emma slowly began unlacing the top, taking her time as queen removed her headpiece and swung it onto her hat rack. As her top came undone, Emma hitched her breath. Her back was beautifully sculpted, noting she had freckles here and there. Then, pulling the woman's long skirt down, trembling at the sight of her glorious ass. It was so round and luscious. She placed the discarded clothing onto the bed, which the brunette immediately put away with her magic. Emma walked to the white tub, taking the lavender oil from the queen, putting several drops of oil into the bath. The queen stepped in sighing at the warmth and inhaling the sweet scent. "Now, grab that sponge and get in." the blonde paused.

 

"Y-you want m-me to get in w-with you?" she stuttered, which only made the queen laugh darkly and loud.

 

"Of course, dear!  You're wearing one of my favorite gowns! I most certainly do not want to get it ruined."

 

"Then can we agree that I wear suits or pants from now on? I'm not used to wearing fancy gowns. I only wear skirts when cooking."

 

"As you wish, dear. Do you know how to remove your dress?"

 

Emma bit her lip and looked away as she flushed. The queen shook her head and magicked away her dress, which caused Emma to gasp and jump. Her initial reaction was to cover her body, and when she did the queen let out a hard laugh once more. "Suddenly shy? I have seen your body already, no need to be embarrassed."  The blonde slowly put her hands down by her side, exposing her body, watching the queens eyes fill with lust. She grabbed the sponge and stepped into the tub behind the queen and hummed in approval. There was a slight moment where both women breaths hitched as their skin met. Emma opened her legs, letting he queen lean back onto the blondes chest. Emma shook with glee on the inside, the brunette hummed. "Mm, you feel nice. Now, bathe me clean." _What is this girl doing to me?_ With a shaky hand, Emma began scrubbing the queen luscious body. Rubbing over her neck, chest, and stomach. The queen let out a soft moan as she was being bathed, which made Emma instantly become wet. The queen soon became frustrated when the blonde avoided her breast. "You're missing some places. Do it correctly or I will be forced to get one of my servants to do this." For reasons unknown, this angered the blonde. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this, even her servants, which the blonde knew for certain they already had. She then maneuvered the sponge over her breast, praying that none of her servants did this with the sound she made as the material ran over her nipples. Emma bit her lip, wanting her lust to go away. _You're a sex slave remember? Compose yourself Swan!_ However, her internal wetness grew more as she lowered the sponge between the queens legs. "Oh!" the queen moaned, arching her back into the blondes, leaning her head onto her chest, looking up with for only a moment to see the queen's eyes went from black to amber then closed them. "That's where I need to be cleaned, dear. Don't stop." Emma didn't stop, she continued her ministrations, scrubbing the sponge rougher onto her core, gradually scrubbing faster until the regal woman on her began breathing erratically, moving her hand over her, grabbing onto the blonde's hair, pulling it hard. "Inside. Inside me now!" she moaned. The blonde let go of the sponge and shoved three fingers inside of the queen in urgency for her orgasm. She wanted it…she needed it. The queen yelped as the skilled fingers worked inside of her. Suddenly, she felt something she never had before…the woman's hands began a 'come hither' motion inside of her, hitting a rough patch on the front of her inside. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. _What is she doing?!_ "FUCK! Em-EMMA!" The woman began convulsing around her fingers, feeling the woman's walls clench around her. God she was so wet. Emma wrapped her hand around the queen's chest, breathing heavily as she groped her breast, rolling her nipple in with her thumb and index finger and nipped at her ear, licking and sucking. She didn't know if this was allowed, but she needed to do it. She just had to touch the queen… _her queen_. She wanted to give her ultimate pleasure. The queen really did scream at this point, louder than she had ever screamed in her life. The sound of wet licks and sucking sounds in her ear only made her writher around more, forcing another orgasm to blow through her. Emma smirked against the queens ear, then made her way down her neck. Unsure if she was allowed to bite her, she did anyway, she was to lost in the moment of the queen's pleasure, pumping in and out of her faster. The brunette hissed in pain, but God did it feel good. She scratched up the blondes thigh as she pulled on her hair more, making the blonde wince in a good pain. _Oh, you're so going to pay for that_. She thought as she slowly climbed down from her third burning orgasm.

 

Emma slowly removed her fingers, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face. The queen turned to face the flustered blonde and watched the younger woman stare at her own fingers in awe of the queens wetness. She brought all three of her fingers to her mouth and sucked hard, before slowly licking them one by one, moaning at her sweet taste. The queen stared lustfully at this action, she would normally bring her wetness to her lovers lips and make them suck it off her fingers and that would be the only taste they would ever get from the Evil Queen, but the way Emma did it…with such want and need, only made her wetness come back. _Damn it!_

 

The queen leaned forward, her breast against the blondes, looking deep into her lovers eyes. "Did I say you could do that?" her voice low and husky. "You also violated so many rules. Touching me without permission and…biting me? You're in a whirl of trouble Miss. Swan." her eyes black filled again. Emma couldn't help but breath heavier, looking from her eyes to her lips then to her eyes again.

 

"I-I'm sorry your Majesty…I just…wanted…" she stammered.

 

"Shhh…" the brunette cooed as she placed a single finger over the blondes pink lips. "You're very lucky Miss. Swan. Very, VERY lucky I liked what you did. But we are going to have to work on the rules." there was a long paused as the blonde barley nodded. "You will not touch me without my permission from now on. You most certainly will not bite me and leave bruises on my body. You do not own me." she paused again. "However, for making me climax multiple times, I will give you a reward. Two at that."

 

"Thank you your highness." Emma whispered breathlessly. "What's the reward your Majesty?"

 

The brunette leaned in slowly and kissed Emma. The queens lips were so soft and plump…they were perfect. Both women moaned into the kiss. It was passionate and slow, something the queen didn't plan on giving. She only meant to give the blonde a peck…but it turned into a slow passionate kiss. Tongues swiping across each others lips, filling one another's mouths as the queen sucked on the woman's tongue and bit her lips. The brunette had to rip herself away from the kiss as she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "And…you'll get to come for me." As she pulled herself away again, looking into the blondes bright blue eyes, her mouth agape. The queen stepped out of the tub and dried herself with a thick cotton towel.

 

"I thought I was going to have a bath?" the blonde asked with a slight grin on her face.

 

"You did. You bathed with me. Now get out." the queen demanded. Smiling inwardly.

 

Once Emma got out, she stood on the towel as she dried herself off. The tub was gone as the queen circled the blonde in a predatory way, grazing her finger along her body. "Hmm…now what am I going to do with you?"

 


	4. Broken

As the queen stalked the woman, she shoved her to the bed with one hand, grinning a seductive smirk. Emma couldn't help but grin back at the "Evil" queen. Emma was convinced that she wasn't evil, just misunderstood. Once on her back, she was bound once more, but only her hands. The queen chuckled as she watched the emerald beauty watch her with hunger. The brunette walked over to the chester drawer and grabbed the strap-on. Emma's eyes lit up as she watched the queen put it on and grabbed a cat-o-nines tale from her wooden closet. When the queen noticed both excitement and fear in her eyes, she cooed, "No need to fear, dear. I promise it won't hurt…too much." she smirked. "And whatever pain you do feel, will soon be filled with pleasure." Emma visibly relaxed. She had never been struck before…well…not really anyway. If she acted out her mother would make her clean house all week or do farm work all day without her help. The leather touched her thigh as she let is glide up and down. Emma let out a gasp, getting use to the new sensation. She suddenly felt a bite on her thigh, making her yelp. It wasn't that bad. It certainly wasn't pleasurable, but it wasn't unbearable either. "See? It's not so bad." Emma just nodded. The brunette gave her a few more smacks on her other thigh, breast and stomach, which didn't feel good. Once her body was a nice flushed color, queen then lifted her legs up and tied them together, exposing the back of her drenched core and her ass. The queen stared at the woman's center in all it's glory. The anticipation was killing Emma. She wanted her to do something. She didn't care if she spanked her until she couldn't walk, she just needed her to DO something! Her breathing became labored. "What's the matter, dear?" Emma couldn't speak. She wanted to, but all she could focus on was the anticipation, watching the older woman intently. The queen gave her a dark smirk then spanked her ass, right on the perianal raphe, the blonde's breath hitched. That was a good pain. Regina smirked at herself, noting that she liked it. She did it again, only this time smacking her ass. Emma let out a cry, but a good cry. The queen continued this several times before she noticed the blonde quivering with urgency.

 

"Reg-Your Majesty?!" Emma cried.

 

"Yes, dear?"

 

"P-please…fuck me? I can't take it!"

 

"How bad do you want me my pet?"

 

"Badly!"

 

"Hmm, that's not a good enough answer." she spanked her again.

 

"I will come if you don't! And I don't want to without your permission! You make me so weak!"

 

"You'll come will you?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"I'd like to see that. You coming for me without penetration." the brunette spanked her once more, then ran a finger through her slick folds. "Oh, my." she gasped. "You really are drenched for your queen!"

 

"Y-yes! P-please!" Emma's pleas were pitiful by this point.

 

"You may come." Regina spanked her until Emma came undone. Hissing and groaning. The brunette watched closely as her lover came for her. She didn't even have to do anything. Which only pleasured the queen more. Just as Emma was about to climb down from her orgasm, the queen shoved the toy inside of her without warning. Emma screamed in pleasure. It was just what she needed. The toy went in with ease and Regina slowly began pumping then proceeded faster. She untied her lover's ankles and wrapped them around her waist, continuing fucking her. Hard. Sucking on her nipples and neck, claiming her. Leaving deep purple marks all over. She looked deep into the blondes eyes as she fucked her. _I need to kiss her. I need her lips again_. The queen thought. Regina leaned forward and kissed the blonde passionately and roughly. There was so much emotion behind the kiss. It brought sparks into the air. Literally. _What the hell?_

 

"May I?!" Emma moaned, gripping her legs around the queens waist tighter, craving more of her.

 

"Yes!" the queen hissed, kissing her once more, nipping her bottom lip.

 

"OH YES! REG-INA! I MEAN! UGH! MY QUEEN!" The blonde screamed as she pulled at her bounds. She wanted to wrap her arms around the woman and scratch up her back, marking her as hers. As soon as the queen heard her name fall from the blondes lips, she pumped harder. She was slightly angry, no one had ever called her by her first name, other than…NO! She grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair and continued pumping inside of her, then biting her neck. The queen had to admit, the way her lover said her name sent chills down her spine. It sounded…good. Maybe she would allow this, but only in the bedroom. She had only met this woman this afternoon and already she was doing things to her. _This cannot do. Not after tonight. This has to end. I am the Evil Queen. No one can affect me this way. Ever._ She thought as she slowly eased out of the blonde. She untied the bounds, quickly grabbing the woman and held her tightly. No one had affected her this way since Daniel. Emma was taken by surprise. "May I…touch you? The blonde's voice small.

 

"Only for tonight." the queen responded flatly.

 

Emma touched the queen's face, taking in her features, trying to figure her out. She ran her hands through her hair and up and down her body. The blonde felt so good…she loved the way she touched her. She touched her with such…yearning. The queen could get used to this. _NO DAMN IT! NO!_ Her eyes began to swell, thinking of everything she had been through…how she was before she was the Evil Queen. _No one can love me. I'm not loveable_. And as if the blonde could read her very thoughts, she whispered. "I don't think you're Evil your Majesty. You're just simply…misunderstood. Certainly not unlovable. If you were, you wouldn't be letting me do this or invite me to stay with you." The brunette stared at the younger woman. _Did she really just say that?_

 

"Please…don't say things like that. You know what I've done."

 

"Actually…I don't. I've heard rumors but I don't believe rumors. My mother always told me to never judge another person based what you've heard from other people, always get to know them."

 

"Well you should. I am Evil, Emma. Very evil."

 

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have let me stay. You wouldn't have fed me. You wouldn't let me touch you the way I'm touching you or kiss me the way that you do. Which, by the way, what were with the sparks when we kissed."

 

"I've killed people Emma. Innocent people. People who didn’t deserve death." Completely ignoring her last question. She knew what it was, but it couldn't be. It couldn't be true loves spark. Her true love had died.

 

"You can change…it's never too late."

 

"No, dear. I believe it is too late…For me anyway."

 

Emma grabbed the woman's face lightly to where they were looking to each others eyes. "It's never too late to change, Your Highness. I see the good in you. I am a pretty excellent judge of character and you…you are good. It's just hidden deep down inside. I see Regina, not the Evil Queen." The words that fell out of the blondes mouth pulled at her heart strings, making them tighten in the best way. No one had ever said that to her before. Even her closest friends, which were few. Even Maleficent. No one. The queen held onto the blonde tightly. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing her tears back. She wouldn't cry. A queen doesn't cry. Emma just held her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

 

 

After that night, they never shared an intimate moment like that ever again. The first three months that passed, it was as if that night had never happened. Regina never let Emma touch her, even though she wanted it, she craved it actually. She knew if Emma did, it would spark something inside of her that she was afraid of…love. She knew she could fall madly in love with this woman, harder than she had ever fell for someone in her life, even more than Daniel. They never kissed or bathed together and if Emma called her Regina, it ended in punishment. Emma began to hate her life. Sure, she was ravished with luxury and ravished with nice clothing and gifts, but she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't until the next three months had passed that Emma snapped. She went from feeling like someone who could change the Evil Queen that one night, to feeling like a servant. Like she was nothing. It was doing something to her mentally. When Regina was out of the castle, she snuck out and went back to her cottage in the Woodlands.

 

The queen thought it was time to visit her old friend Maleficent. She wasn't interested in her sexcapades now that she had Emma, which she felt miserable about. The queen knew she was treating her like a whore…treating her as low as she could. But, she needed to make her point across that she wasn't lovable. That she couldn't be loved or saved. She needed advice because even though she never let Emma touch or kiss her…it was driving her insane. So crazy she had started sleeping in another room just to cry because she craved her touch and was trying to desperately hard not to fall in love with this woman.

 

"Darling! It's so nice to see you!" Maleficent greeted. She kissed the queens cheeks and offered her a seat as she entered the dark castle. "It's been way too long, dear. How are you?"

 

"Not well Maleficent…not well at all."

 

"Need me to cheer you up?" the older woman placed her hand on the Evil Queens thigh, but Regina just moved her leg. It felt like acid…she wanted Emma's touch. "Oh, my. Something _is_ wrong. Tell me about what's going on, dear."

 

"I…I think I'm in love…but I don't want to be…I can't…no one can love me." Regina couldn't take it anymore, she let out her feelings to her dearest and oldest friend. She wailed hard into her hands, not holding anything back. "Oh Maleficent! I've fallen in love with one of my lovers! I'm sure she hates me!"

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who, dear? And it's a woman?! You must tell me all about her and what has happened. Is she the reason I haven't seen you in so long?" Maleficent placed a consoling arm around Regina, trying to calm her down.

 

Regina nodded as began telling her friend everything. From the beginning to the last six months. The older blonde woman just listened, sipping her wine occasionally. Listening to her friend weep over someone she loved. She hadn't seen her this bent out of shape since Daniel, however, something inside of her told her this was different…deeper.  The queen explained their first night, and how perfect it was to how she beat the woman every time she called her by her first name  after that and how she charaded her around like some puppet at gatherings. How she never let Emma touch her, even though she wanted it more than anything. The queen explained how she could fall madly in love with this woman, but was sure Emma had hated her. They couldn't bare to look in each others eyes anymore because, there was too many emotions.

 

Once she finished her long confession, Maleficent hugged her tightly. "Darling…go after her. Apologize. I know, I know. A queen never apologizes, but honey, if you love her the way you say you do and you don't want to lose her, then show her."

 

"What if she hates me?"

 

"Then make her fall in love with you."

 

"Maleficent, you can't force anyone to love you."

 

"Sweetheart, from everything you've told me, I know she does. Or I'm sure she does. She sees the good in you. I'm sure she still does. Go. Be happy Regina." She hugged her friend and walked her to the door, Regina wiping the tears from her eyes. "If something happens, you know where to find me. I'm always here for you. As a friend or as a lover. I'm here for you."

 

"Thank you." Regina retorted and turned on her heel. "For everything."

 

"No problem, dear. And let's not go this long without seeing each other again."

 

"Agreed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a woman to go to."

 

"Good luck Regina."

 

Regina beamed, nodding her head at her smiling friend. Whisking herself back to her castle, there were guards everywhere. There was something strange going on, something wasn't right. She dashed up to her most noble guards and asked, "What the hell is going on here? What's with all the commotion?!"

 

"My queen! She's gone!" he exclaimed. "Your companion, she's gone! Lucy was going up to feed her lunch, but she was gone."

 

The brunettes face fell. This is it. She did it. She made the only person she could truly love runaway from her. She really was a monster. "FIND HER!" the queen screamed at the guard.

 

"Yes your Majesty!" he saluted then scattered out the castle.

 

The queen stormed off to her dungeon, which she rarely went to anymore. She stormed in front of her infamous mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me where the one I love is most of all." The mirror showed Emma in her cottage, curled up on a simple bed crying. Of course she was at her cottage back in the Woodlands. She smiled to herself at her simplicity. She really didn't need much. At least she was safe, and that was the most important part. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me the past of Emma Swan." The mirror swirled around it's magic and showed Emma in a basket by the Swan Lake, the lake by her cottage. An older woman heard a baby cry as she was harvesting her vegetables. She looked at the basket quizzically until she saw the most beautiful baby girl. She was covered in a white and purple blanket that read 'Emma' sewed on it.

 

_"Oh my goodness! What are you doing out here? Who would leave a baby in the middle of winter!" the older woman said as she picked up the crying baby. "Shh, my child. I have you. I'll take care of you Emma." as the older woman said that, a massive white swan flew by the woman. She smiled. "My little swan…Emma Swan."_

 

As the flashbacks of Emma's life unfolded in the mirror, it showed her growing up happy with the older woman, eventually found her name was Eugenia. Emma and Eugenia were very close. Always cooking together, tending the animals and garden. They rode their horses together and played together. Then watched the most heartbreaking death she had ever witnessed. _Eugenia lay in bed as Emma fed her soup in bed, she had gotten Hay fever. The older woman then grabbed Emma's hand, "I love you Emma…even though Ruby left me, I'm glad I have you. You are the best daughter I've ever had."_

 

_"I love you too mama." a young Emma cried._

 

_"No…no tears my child. We shall meet again one day…" the older woman meant to say more, but she slowly fell into a deep sleep, which led to death. Emma screamed as soon as her eyes closed._

 

_"NO! MAMA NO!" She screamed. "Please! Come back! No! I'm all alone! I don't want to be alone!" she cried and screamed as she held the woman's corpse to her body._

 

Regina had tears streaming down her face as she watched this horrific scene. She continued to watch the mirror as it showed Emma growing up. She had become hard, watching her take different women into her home, making hard love to them. Regina's heart wrenched in tight knots, making her sick. She was hers. Not many, but enough for Regina to become angry and sad. She watched the woman work hard on her farm and saw her laugh, playing with her animals, especially her horse Edward. Despite her heartbreaking death, she seemed like a happy soul. Just when she thought she had seen it all, the mirror showed the queen the past six months. It showed her how she treated Emma, how Emma felt. How she wanted to leave for so long, how she hated the queen for treating her this way, but secretly wanting to be with her. When Regina saw the blonde break down and uttered, "I can't take it anymore. You will never love me." then watched the woman she loved leave, escaping out the window, leaving with Edward.

 

As soon as the images of the past were finished, the queen fell to the ground and screamed. How could she have let things get this bad? How could she have been so cruel. She owed this woman an explanation…she needed to tell her why she was the way she was. She needed to tell Emma…she needed to tell her everything.


	5. Make up or Break up?

As Emma lay on her old bed crying, purple smoke swirled in front of her. The Evil Queen. Dressed all in black with lace, her hair in a high side ponytail with a lace head piece with blood red lips. God, why did she have to be to beautiful?! Her heart was so broken. Broken from not being able to fix the queen. Broken from being treated the way she was, when all she wanted to do was love her for who she really was on the inside, the person she saw deep down but was afraid to show it. Emma noticed the queen's eyes were bloodshot, as if she were crying. This made her concerned, yet she did not speak. She just stared at the woman then buried her head into her pillow. "Go away." she muffled.

 

"I need to talk to you." the queen offered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"I have nothing to say to you. You don't need me, go find another suitor."

 

"I said I would find one if you did not satisfy me, but you do."

 

"How on God's green earth do I satisfy you? You don't let me touch you! Or kiss you!" the blonde sprung up, tears streaming down her pale face. "I cannot show you love! I cannot show you anything! You want nothing from me other than fucking me blind and me fucking you! There is no love here, _Regina._ " she emphasized her name. "I have tried to tell you over the past few months that I have always seen the good in you, but you don't want to believe me. You're trying to fucking hard to hide who you really are. Hide your true emotions! But I see right through that bullshit. You have no right to treat me the way you did! All I did was…" _love you_. "See you for who you really are and I got rejected. And now…now your plaything doesn't want to play anymore. I told you if it didn't work out, I would leave. I've had enough!"

 

The brunette took everything the blonde said, unable to hold her tears back silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I need to tell you something. Please…" Emma was taken aback as the queen said please. That was a first. Emma nodded for her to continue. "Emma…I was in love once. Madly in love…but my mother ripped the only person I  ever loved heart out, then killed him in front of me. She forced me into a marriage with the king, who I didn't love what so ever. I then killed him myself. His daughter, Snow White, took the man I love. She told my mother about him and I. ever since then, I've gone after her, trying to kill her. Ever since then…I've been on a path of destruction. I never wanted to love again, Emma. I'd rather be alone than die of another heartbreak…I even killed my own mother in a blind rage. My father died shortly after because he caught tuberculosis. For all these years, I was alone…I had no one. I used suitors to fill the void of my emptiness. It wasn't until I met you that I started to feel something again." the queen paused for a long moment, looking down, away from the blonde. Not wanting to see the horror in her face. "Those sparks that flew when we first kissed was the spark of true love. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to believe it. I was unlovable…that's why I treated you the way that I have the past few months. I wanted to prove to you how much of a monster I can be." The brunette started sobbing. "I slept in the other room because I couldn't bare to be next to you…knowing how I hurt you. Knowing I craved your touch and kisses more than anything. Knowing you hated me. I was falling in love with you Emma." the brunette looked into bloodshot swollen eyes. Both women cried silently, the air filling with thickness of love and confessions. "I…I do love you Emma…the reason I punished you when you called me by my given name is because it reminded me of who I really was…who I used to be. I felt vulnerable…something a queen cannot be. But…I loved the way you said my name…I miss the way you feel…"

 

With that being said, Emma lunged at the queen, shoving her against the wall. Kissing her hard. The kiss filled with anger, love and lust. This was all she wanted…the whole time she was with the queen…this is what she wanted. She always had. She just thought the queen would never feel the same because of her cold actions. Emma tangled her hands through her perfect pony tail, messing it up, not caring. She caressed the queen with every fiber inside of her. Every emotion she had ever felt. The queen moaned in pleasure as their tongues collided, sucking one another's. Emma pulled the queen to her before pushing her on her bed, ripping her beautiful dress. The queen's eyes flared up in anger.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 

"Getting rid of this damn dress! You have magic, you can fix it. Now shut up and let me show you how I feel damn it!" Emma continued to shred the fabric apart and sucked on the queen's dark nipple, flicking it with her tongue. The brunette arched her back and let out a much needed release moan. God she needed this. She needed to feel the woman she loved, wanted, and desired more than anything on her. The blonde licked down the brunette's perfect body, nipping and sucking, marking the queen. Not giving a single fuck if she would be breaking the rules or not, she was expressing her feelings. Everything. Emma was letting everything out. She nipped at the queens hip so hard she actually drew blood. The queen hissed in pain, but she wanted it; she wanted to feel pain. She had never seen this side of Emma before…the brunette never realized how possessive the blonde was, but she loved it. She wanted more. As the blonde's mouth hovered over the queen's sex, she whispered, "Miss me?" then plunged her tongue and talented fingers inside her. The brunette had no time to respond, only scream in pleasure.

 

"FUCK! YES EMMA YES!" The brunette grabbed the blondes hair, keeping her head steady. This is how it was supposed to be. This is how love was shown…hot and passionate. The queen bucked her hips with need, how she missed Emma's tongue on her hot cunt. The blonde continued pumping hard in and out of the brunette, flicking her tongue on the queen's clit, causing her legs to wrap around her shoulders. Emma reached up and grabbed one breast at a time with her free hand, flicking and pinching each nipple. It wasn't long until Emma had the queen coming undone for her, feeling her walls clench around her fingers. How Emma longed for this once again. The brunette barley let her touch her after their first night. She got to touch her like this if she was on her knees, hands behind her back or gagged and tied up as she rode her wearing the strap on. She missed the way her silky skin felt against her.

 

Emma made her way up to Regina and kissed her deeply, letting her taste her sweetness. Both women hummed into the kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." The blonde smirked. Regina smiled back and cupped Emma's cheek.

 

"I'm so sorry Emma…for everything…"

 

There was a intermediate pause before the emerald eyed beauty spoke. "Do you really love me? If so, why treat me like a slave…like a puppet?"

 

"I do love you Emma." her eyes watered. "I just…didn't want you to see the real me."

 

"Why? Because you're beautiful? Even as the Evil Queen, you're still beautiful in your own way. Regina…I have always loved you. Despite the circumstances, I have. Just when I thought I was making progress with you, you pushed me away. And I still loved you. I didn't want to admit it, but I did. I craved touching you…bathing with you…sleeping with you. I…I've missed you." the blonde cried, burying her face into the woman's neck as the brunette held her tightly against her, joining her in her sorrow.

 

"Oh, Emma…I've missed you too…if you only knew how I craved your touch, how I craved intimacy…I was just so afraid if I showed you the real me you would leave me. God, I've missed you so much these past few months…I'm so sorry…I hope you forgive me someday. How can I make it up to you?"

 

Emma looked into the chocolate orbs and thought for a moment. "I want to call you Regina. I need to touch you and you touch me…with love, not animosity. I most certainly do not want to be spanked, beaten, tied or gagged…not anytime soon anyway. You need to give me time."

 

"Do…do you want to come back to the castle with me?"

 

"I don't know…I need some time away for a while. Gather my thoughts. Maybe a few hours or days, but certainly a few hours."

 

Regina's eyes watered more before she broke. "Oh, Emma…I am so sorry I did this to you. Please don't leave me…I don't think I can bare it." she held on to the blonde tighter.

 

"I'm not going to leave you Regina, I just need some time to myself. I don't want to hurt you or harm you. The way I'm feeling right now isn't a good one…I want revenge. I want to hurt and punish you the way you did me, which isn't right. I need to clear my head."

 

"As we are confessing…I have to tell you something…I know about your mother…how she passed and how you grew up."

 

Emma's eyes widened. "H-how do you know that?"

 

"My mirror. I asked where you were and about your past. We barley talked about ourselves and…I was just so worried about you."

 

"You…you invaded my privacy! I didn't want to tell you that! I was going to tell you, but on my own time! How could you?!" Emma stood up and quickly dressed.

 

"Emma! No! Please!"

 

Once the blonde was dressed she ran her hands through her hair. "I can't believe you did that! That was personal! How would you like it if I found a way to look through your horrific past and you weren't ready to tell me?! You'd have my head for that!"

 

"I know, but…I just wanted to know you!"

 

"You could have asked!" Emma paused for a moment, she looked to the floor then to Regina. "Get out…"

 

"What?" the queen gasped. _No…oh God please NO_!

 

"I said get out…get out of my house." she whispered. She was on the verge of screaming, but her voice escaped her. So full of anger and betrayal.

 

"Please Emma! Don't do this! I'm so sorry!" the queen started to beg, weeping at the blondes feet. So unlike the Evil Queen. She didn't want to lose her, she was the only good thing in her life. "Please…don't leave me." she whispered.

 

It broke the blondes heart to see the woman she loved actually on her knees, begging, but she was too angry. She needed time to calm down. She wanted to hurt this woman. She was so broken hearted that she had the nerve to ask a mirror about her past instead of her. She was there the whole time, she could have asked! It wouldn't have been easy to talk about, but if Regina would have just held her, she could have. "I need time. Please...give me time. I will come to the castle when I'm ready. I promise to show up. Give me three days, and I promise I'll be there."

 

The regal queen slowly arose, looked Emma in the eyes with complete heart break and remorse, apologizing once more with her eyes, then disappeared. Once she was gone, Emma screamed. She looked around her old home and began thrown things on the ground, breaking everything she could put her hands on. Screaming and crying. She was so hurt and angry. No one had treated her the way Regina did, yet she was completely in love with her. Emma couldn't go with her back to the castle. It was too soon. Emma grabbed the nearest alcohol, which happened to be spiced rum and chugged the bottle, until she passed out onto her bed.

 

Back at the castle, Regina cried all day and night. Fearing she had lost the person she loved the most. The most since Daniel died so many years ago. How could she have prevented this? She should have listened to her heart instead of hearing her mother inside her head. Her mother was dead, why did she need her approval anymore? _Love is weakness._ It wasn't, and Regina knew that more than ever. She skipped dinner that evening and drank her wine until there wasn't a drop left.

 

_"One your knees slave." the queen demanded. She tied the naked woman's hands behind her back with rope, blindfolded her and gagged her. "Hmm, now how will you please your queen like this I wonder?" the Evil Queen chuckled as she circled her lover. Emma couldn't speak, but she thought 'Nothing, I can do absolutely nothing this way.' "Oh! I know, lay on your back on the bed." Emma did as she was told. The Evil Queen strapped her down with the strap on again and began rocking on her. "Oh, yes, my pet. You feel so good." she moaned as she rolled her hips forward then up and down. Emma's breath became labored, feeling the queens movements, rocking on top of her, how she longed to touch her or see her. The queen glared down, seeing the woman's breath become erratic and smirked. "What's the matter dear?" Emma bit down on the rope in her mouth and grunted. "I can't hear you, pet. You like this? You like your queen grinding on you?" The blonde nodded urgently. The queen moaned louder as she bucked harder, as the blondes wetness grew more and more with each downward push. "Too bad you can't see me dear. It’s a shame you had to say my real name instead of addressing me as your Majesty." She tweaked the blonde's nipples hard, making her yelp. "Oh, I think…I'm going to come!" the queen moaned loudly, biting back her scream until the blonde began thrusting her hips forward as fast as she could. The queen let out a loud scream as she came hard onto the strap on. Once she climaxed, she undid Emma's ties with a flick of her wrist and walked away. "Mmm, that was lovely my pet. You shall have your reward tomorrow. I'm tired now that I'm all wore out. Goodnight my pet." Emma watched the queen exit the room. Once she was gone, she threw herself on her sheets and began to cry hard and quietly._

 

Emma woke herself up from her tears. She sobbed into her pillow for a few moments, trying to shake herself from her nightmare. She sat up slowly, heart beating fast and hard in her chest. She rubbed her eyes, noting the bright light through her window. "Fuck!" she squinted her eyes at the clock against the wall, seeing it was noon. She huffed in frustration that she had slept that long. Emma had slept fourteen hours straight, the longest she had ever slept. It took her a few minutes to remember why she was here, then she remembered Regina sobbing on her bedroom floor, begging her not to leave her. Emma felt guilty, she needed to make things right. Regina had apologized, something that the blonde always wanted. The brunette had let her in. So what that the brunette had seen her past? She could have done it anytime while she was there, but she didn't. She waited until she was in a panicked state to look into her past. She would have done the same thing if she were being honest with herself. Emma was more upset at the fact that the queen never really asked about her past other than their first night.

 

When the blonde walked into the living room, she saw the shattered china and glass all over the floor. Furniture knocked over, pictures fallen off of the walls. It was a mess. The blonde sighed as began cleaning.

 

Back at the castle, Regina had dreamed nightmares all night, which caused her to barley get any sleep. Nightmares that had haunted her for years, but this time, she was dreaming about killing Emma. Ripping out her heart and making her love her. When Regina finally shot up out of bed, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She quickly got up, but fell to the floor. Her hung over kicked in and as she fell, her headache worsened. The queen was a pathetic mess. She lifted herself up slowly, grabbing the water pitcher and making herself a glass, chugging it down as if she were dying of thirst. The brunette was about to go check on Emma, but a heart breaking realization that she wasn't here. She was gone.


	6. Forgiveness

**2 months ago:**

 

_"Your Highness?" the blonde asked as they sat down for dinner that evening. "May I ask you a question?"_

 

_"Go ahead." the queen insisted as she nibbled on her rabbit and potato soup. "If you must." Only looking at the emerald eyed beauty for a moment._

 

_"Do you care about me?" the blonde wasn't all that hungry, she barley ate, but she looked down at her soup when she asked the question._

 

_The brunette stared at the women. Of course I care…you're the love of my life Emma. "Yes, in a way. Why?"_

 

_"You don't seem like it." the blonde spit back, but calmed her tone. "It's been four months now and…I've been thinking…maybe we could…I don't know…expand our feelings for one another." she paused once more. "I have feelings for you."_

 

_The Evil Queen let a loud and dark laugh. "Oh, my. How on earth did that happen?" in the deep, depths of her mind, she was screaming in bliss. The queen leaned forward, placing her fingers under her own chin. "Indulge me, dear. How on earth would you ever love an Evil Queen?"_

 

_"You…you've given me so much. More than I could have ever wished for." You're beautiful too, but you will never see it the way I do. The queen's dark eyes went from dense, to soft. She was touched that Emma felt that way. All Regina had done to her over these past few months was use her. She felt too stained for love._

 

_"I am a very wealthy queen. I told you that you could have all of your hearts desires as long as you stay with me. You have fulfilled your duty as my companion, therefore, it is an achievement. Much is to be rewarded here, my pet"_

 

_Emma winched. She hated being called pet. Absolutely hated it. "Can you please not call me that? I'm opening up to you."_

 

_"I shall call you whatever I want, pet. I will call you a slut for all I care, you will still be here. Doing as I say! Doing what pleases me!" the queen sipped her wine. "As for opening up, that's on you. I didn't ask you to elaborate on your feelings."_

 

_"Regina…" she whispered, biting back her tears._

 

_"DO NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" The queen's fist pounded into the table, which spilled her dinner onto the floor. "GUARDS!" she screamed. Three of them came running to her._

 

_"Yes, your Majesty."_

 

_"Clean up this mess. And escort Miss. Swan here back to her room. I fear for her life if she stands in my presence any longer."_

 

_Emma shot the queen an evil look as two of the guards escorted her up to her room. I hate you._

 

_The queen watched her servant clean up her mess and then walked over to her tall, Victorian window, looking out onto the horizon. She felt terrible for the way she had reacted to Emma. Just…the way her name fell out of those pink lips were too much for the queen. It held too much meaning to her. She continued to sip on her wine, deep in her thoughts until she had calmed down. I need to make this right, she thought to herself then proceeded to Emma's bedroom. The Evil Queen didn't want to lose her._

 

_When she entered the room, she found to a sobbing blonde. It struck her heart with pain, knowing she acted like a monster. "Emma?" the queen whispered as she closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed next to the crying woman, took a deep breath and began to stroke her hair._

 

_"Don't…" Emma uttered. "Don't do it, if you don't mean it. I don't think I can bare it."_

 

_"Emma…" she wanted to apologize, but it wasn't like the Evil Queen. "The way I acted downstairs wasn't right. I-I shouldn't have acted that way, I should have let you finish your thoughts."_

 

_"Why do you care? It's apparent that I'm only a good fuck for you. My feelings are nothing."_

 

_The queen placed her hand on Emma's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Spilling out every ounce of feeling with her eyes. "You are more to me than that. Please, know that." she paused once more, trying extremely hard to insinuate her feelings with her eyes. "I don't know how to love very well."_

 

_"I can love you…I see the good in you. I always have." a tear escaped her baby blue eyes, but the queen wiped it away with her thumb. "Regina please…"_

 

_"No one can love a monster Emma. Especially an Evil Queen." With a blink of an eye, Regina's demeanor completely changed. She stood to her feet, and ordered, "On your knees, slave. You need to pay for the consequences of your actions. You are way out of line Miss. Swan."_

 

**Present:**

 

After Emma cleaned up the cottage and sobered up, she waited an extra day before she went to see Regina again. They were going to fix this mess they had created. Emma wasn't going to give up on Regina. Hell, she had come this far, she wasn't going to let her slip away from her. It was time for them to stop living in fear, and start living in hope.

 

Regina had waited two days, hearing nothing from Emma. She put her guards on extra watch command just incase and to guard the Woodlands incase anything happened to her. She leaned against the window that evening in her long cotton nightgown, looking down at the blondes animals and smiled to herself. The queen hadn't changed clothes in the past two days. She didn't have the strength or energy. The queen wanted to make things better, be a better person; but was it truly possible? Could she really love someone and let her be loved in return? Could she let all of her walls down? Suddenly, Rumplestilskin appeared. However, he didn't look like himself. He was…different…normal.

 

"Rumplestilskin? Is that you?" the queen inquired, walking towards the man.

 

"It is, dearie. I couldn't help but overhear your thoughts." the man retorted.

 

"What happened to you? You look…different."

 

"That's because I am, your Majesty. I still have my powers that the darkness possesses inside of me, however, I let it go. Does that make sense?"

 

"Somewhat. What do you mean Rumple?"

 

"I let myself be happy Regina. True love is what happened."

 

"Your servant?" she raised her eyebrow. "Belle?"

 

"Yes, dearie, Belle. She pulled the darkness out of me. I am still the dark one, but a more…" he pondered on his next words. "calmed down so to speak. When we exchanged true loves kiss, the monster was gone, hence the man standing in front of you. However, wrong me, and you will live to regret it. Understand?"

 

"I think so, but…why are you telling me this?"

 

"Because dearie, you're in love and you're fighting it." the queen's breath hitched. "Oh, come now, don't deny it. Don't forget, I know everything. You and I are more alike than you think. You see, dearie, I was afraid of it myself. Afraid of being loved, because I mean…who could ever love a green, scaly, evil imp?" the man wiggled his eyes and smirked. "Sound somewhat familiar?" the brunette glared. "Thought so."

 

"How? How did you conquer it and let love in?"

 

The man let out a breath. "It wasn't until that Belle told me there was a man behind the monster. That she had always loved me, and saw the best in me that I was able to finally peel back my dark layers and let her in." he scoffed. "Heaven knows I tried my damnest to fight it. I pushed her away, showed her the ugliest sides me of. Yet, her unconditional love and faith is what lurred me in. I thought I needed power to be happy, but to be honest, I don't need it.  Once I lost Bae, that's when the darkness consumed me and I never wanted to be happy ever again. But here I am, eating my words as I am letting this woman love me. I have managed to tame the darkness of the beast inside me to be truly loved." he walked over and placed a sympathetic hand over Regina's. "Let go Regina. The light is so much better than the dark."

 

"But…love is weakness Rumple…" the queen whispered. The man scoffed and ran a hand over his face.

 

"Your mother was a piece of work. All she cared about was power. You are not her, dearie. It's time to let that thought go. Love is not weakness…" he paused, looking down and away, then back up at the queen. "it's strength. It took me a long time to realize that, dearie. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

 

The queen closed her eye, fighting the tears, breathing heavily. When she opened her eyes, as she was about to respond, he was gone. She looked around her bedroom, but was no where to be seen. She couldn't believe that Rumplestilskin, the dark one, was in love. He managed to have both power and love and was happy…Regina knew if he could master that, so could she.

 

There was a loud bang that came to her door before demanding the guard to come in.  Her guard, Thomas, was escorting Emma on his arm, both of them had smiles on their faces. There was a comforting energy when she saw them, and when she looked into Emma's eyes, she knew it was going to be okay.

 

Once Thomas was gone, there was an awkward silence that filled the room. So much energy made the room hot, and difficult to breathe in. Emma was the one to break the silence. "He's happy to see me. Thomas, I mean. He was always really nice to me." the blonde smiled. Regina stepped closer, placing her hand on the blonde's pale face.

 

"I missed you." the queen whispered.

 

"Did you really? Or did you just miss my body?" the blonde inquired, half serious half joking.

 

"All of you." She pulled the blonde into a tight, loving hug.

 

"I missed you too, Regina." Emma looked into the queens eyes. Something in her had definitely changed, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She seemed…softer. "You seem…different."

 

"I feel different. I want to tell you something…"

 

"Alright?" Emma placed a hand on the queens cheek, caressing her skin, as Regina returned the gesture. "I promise, I won't runaway."

 

"I…I want to give you all of me. I've given you pieces of me throughout the months, but when I noticed, that's when I would push you away…I knew I could love you more than Daniel. I didn't want to believe being in love again was really possible." the brunette's breath hitched as Emma's eyes bared into her soul. "Oh, how I've longed for your touch…if you only knew." the queen took a deep breath. "I…I'm ready to be happy…I'm ready for you to love me…if you still want to work things out…"

 

"Regina…I have always loved you. I don't know how many times I have said it. But I will tell you everyday for the rest of my life, or…however long…in order for you to understand. When I look into those beautiful eyes, I see a hurt woman who doesn't know how to accept love or kindness because all you've ever received is pain and heartbreak." Emma ran her hands up and down the brunette's arms, as visible chills appeared. _God, how I've longed for this_ , the queen thought. "I want to mend you…if you want me to. I can try to heal your pain, show you love."

 

"Oh, Emma…how I've longed for your touch for so long." she leaned into the blonde's caress. "I want to show you love Emma…you deserve it. I want to give you intimacy, not sex. You mean more to me than just sex." the blonde turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly. _That's all I've ever wanted…all I ever needed_. "Please…let me fix this."

 

The blonde leaned forward, kissing the queen's plump lips. As soon as their lips touched, the tears began falling down their faces. They needed this…they both needed this affection that was long overdue. The younger woman ran her fingers through the brunettes, lightly pulling on her hair as they deepened their kiss. Soft moans escaped their lips as they fell to the queens bed. The kiss became heated quickly. Tongues caressing, teeth gnashing slightly, their breaths becoming heavier and hands flying all over each other. The queen ripped herself away from the blonde, which confused Emma. "Emma…we need to stop…"

 

"Yes…yes, we should stop." the women looked into each others eyes once more, trying to control their breathing before lunging at one another once more. Not being able to help themselves, hands having minds of their own, began grabbing at one another with need. Emma was the one to rip herself away from the queen this time. "Regina…If we don't stop, we are going to end up somewhere we aren't ready for…not today anyway." she breathed heavily. The queen nodded in agreement, being at a loss for words. She knew sex wasn't the answer, but God did she want it. She wanted loving, passionate make up sex, but she knew they both weren't ready for that. They craved the affection they had longed for; the intimacy.

 

The queen lay on her back, trying to control her rapid heart rate, closing her eyes trying to relax. The blonde lay under her arm as she wrapped herself around her. Their first embrace. It felt so right. Emma intertwined their legs together as Regina began to stroke the blondes long locks through her fingers as she hummed in bliss. This was happiness. This was home.


	7. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't touch you without ruining you, so I didn't touch you at all." ~Tumblr quote

 

The next morning, the sunlight beginning to beam through the large window in the queen's bedroom. She was awoken by the sounds the sleeping woman was making next to her. "No…no…I'm sorry." the blonde cried. She was talking in her sleep. Emma started thrashing around, crying louder. "STOP! NO!" The brunette's eyes widened in horror.

 

"Emma!" the queen shook. "Emma wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Regina kept shaking her until she was finally shot out of her nightmare. Emma stared at the older woman for a moment in utter shock before weeping ferociously. The queen grabbed the blonde and held her tightly. "It was just a dream. I'm here."

 

"It was real. It really happened." Emma whispered between sobs.

 

"Shh…I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." The queen held her closer than her own skin. She knew exactly what she was talking about.

 

_Flashback one month ago:_

 

_"No! I'm sorry your Highness! Please don't!" the blonde cried. Emma had been chained up in the air in the Evil Queen's sex dungeon. It was rare that the queen ever brought her down to her dungeon. It was only when she had really acted out that the Evil Queen brought her down here. Emma had only been here once before now. Tears escaped the blondes sapphire eyes, not being able to hold them in as the Evil Queen lashed the riding crop against the blonde's backside and ass. She had been hit a total of ten times already and had ten more coming. "Please…" she whispered._

 

_"You think because you've been here five months entitles you to roam freely around this castle?! Around my potions and spells?!" the queen thrashed another bite of her crop to Emma's back. "Who do you think you are?!" Anger washed over the queen when she found the blonde wondering around by her spell vault. So many valuable possessions were held in there. Her heart collection, her mother and fathers ashes, her spell books, her potions, and her magic mirror._

 

_"Your slave." she whispered. Nine more to go._

 

_"Precisely. You do what I want and go where I want. You have no say so in this. You need my permission to roam around. Other than to tend to your animals." she slapped her again. Eight more. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

 

_"I wasn't your Highness! Please! Stop!" Emma begged, she could handle her tortuous pain, but this hurt too much. She felt the unruly bite on her back, burning into her skin. This wasn't pleasurable, this isn't what she was promised. This wasn't her queen._

 

_"I DECIDED WHEN TO STOP!" She smacked her continuously. This time, eliciting a cry from Emma, screaming in pain._

 

_"STOP!" she screamed. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!" she sobbed heavily, hurt in so many ways. All Emma wanted was to see why she was in her vault most of the days. She never knew where the queen would disappear to after their sessions, but she assumed she was constantly in her vault. When the Evil Queen stared at Emma, crying in a way she had never seen before. The girl could normally take a great deal amount of pain, but this…this was different. The last time she had brought Emma here, she placed her on the chains that hung from the ceiling and spanked her until she came. Ultimately, that was her plan, but her anger had devoured her emotions too much. The Evil Queen dropped the riding crop to the floor and placed an appalled hand over her mouth. Noting the blonde was covered in red, angry welts. She quickly removed Emma from the chains with her magic as the lifeless blonde fell to the hard stone floor._

 

_"Emma…" the queen moved closer to the blonde as she reached her hand out, but she only flinched in fear._

 

_"Don't hurt me…please…" she whispered, shaking uncontrollably, which hurt worse, but Emma couldn't stop._

 

_"I won't…I…I'm so sorry Emma…I didn't mean for this to happen." the brunette confessed. This really isn't what she had wanted. She became more angry at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. With a wave of her hand, they were in Emma's bedroom. The queen quickly drew a hot bath for the blonde, depositing a decent amount of chamomile oil. She took the younger woman by the hand and helped her into the bath. Emma winced as she slowly eased into the water. Regina grabbed the sponge, dipped it into the water and very slowly and gently squeezed it onto her irritated back. Emma hissed at the contact. It burned. She had never felt that much pain in her life and swore to herself from then on out that she would never, ever do anything without the Evil Queen's permission ever again. She would never leave her sight._

 

 

 **Present** :

 

Regina held Emma until she calmed down. "Thank you." Emma whispered, looking up into those beautiful amber eyes. Regina offered her a weak smile.

 

"You're more than welcome." she placed a kiss on top of her head. Emma smiled as she rest her head on the brunettes bosom. A few minutes had passed when an idea suddenly came into the brunette's head. "Hey, I have an idea." Emerald eyes met chocolate. "Can you get undressed and lay on the bed face down? I promise it isn't what you think."

 

"O-okay." the blonde stuttered. She removed her cotton button up shirt and brown woolen pants. She began to remove her underwear, but the queen stopped her.

 

"Leave those on." she smiled. The younger woman nodded. _What is she planning?_ She thought.

 

Once Emma was clothes less, she lay on luxurious bed waiting on Regina. The older woman conjured up some massaging oil and offered a sweet smile to the blonde. Emma's eyes widened in glee and shock as she turned her head to see what was taking so long. "Wh-what are you doing?" the blonde asked.

 

"I'm going to give you a massage." the queen stepped closer, removing her own cloth gown, exposing herself as well. "This isn't meant to be sexual, I just don't want to ruin my nightgown." God she was breathtaking. Regina crawled onto the bed and deposited a decent amount of oil into her hand and began kneading into the blondes back. Emma let out a deep sigh of relief.

 

"Mmm, that feels so good." the blonde hummed. Regina smiled.

 

"I needed to touch you without it being sexual."

 

"Hmm, that's not quite how I remember it." the blonde smirked as she continued to moan. Regina stroked the blondes shoulders and around her shoulder blades, making long effleurage strokes. "The last time I gave you a massage you were basically coming apart before I got to your thighs." she chuckled.

 

"This isn't one of those massage's, dear. I can assure you. This massage is meant to be full of care and long overdue affection I need to give you." the brunette smirked as she reached the arch of her low back, rubbing small circles over her sacrum. Emma groaned as the queen kneading deep into her back. This was heaven.

 

Regina continued to massage Emma's entire body. It was extremely hard to stay focused since the younger woman did have an amazing body, but she was determined to not get distracted. When she got to Emma's thighs, the temptation was there, especially when Emma started moaning and moving around, trying to battle her own enticement. "Jesus, Regina. You're so freaking good at this. You have magic hands." Regina couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Oh the irony of that statement my dear."

 

"I know, I know. You really do." the blonde smiled. "Hey, why are you doing this? Not that I'm complaining at all, but I'm just wondering."

 

The brunette continued to work her talented fingers into the blondes hands and arms. "Because, I never really touched you. Not like this. I wanted to do something to show my appreciation for you. I want to show you that you mean more to me than just sex." Emma smiled. "You want to know why I didn't touch you?"

 

"Why?" the blonde hummed.

 

The queen took a deep breath as she maneuvered herself behind the blonde, grabbing a pillow so she had a place to rest her head and began massaging her scalp. "Because…I couldn't touch you without ruining you, so I didn't touch you at all."

 

The blonde looked up at the brunette, who's eyes were starting to swell with tears. It was the most beautiful thing the older woman had ever said to her. It made perfect sense to the blonde. She knew that if Regina did touch her, she knew she would be put under her spell without even trying. "How would you have ruined me Regina?"

 

"Because every time I would slightly touch you, I felt apart of my heart melting. I would become weak. My mother always told me that love was weakness and that was my life's motto when it came to you. You make me weak, but in the best way. Your skin against my fingertips set my soul ablaze. I was on fire for you. I always have been. But every time I felt my heart explode with the ecstasy of love, I heard my mothers words ring in my head louder than the bells of Notre Dame.  So, I pushed you away." Emma sat up and stared into the woman's loving eyes at her confession. Emma placed a hand over Regina's and gave it a tight squeeze.

 

"Regina…that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said. I'm sorry your mother was so cold to you." their eyes not leaving each others, baring into one another's soul. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Anything."

 

"Where would you go after we would finish…you know…fucking?" the word felt like acid on the blonde's tongue, it made the older woman wince.

 

"To my bedroom."

 

This came as a surprise to Emma. "What? I thought you would go…"

 

"No. I never went down into my vault. I said that so you wouldn't come looking for me. I haven't been in my vault for months. Not since I met you. The last time I went there was when you ran away two days ago."

 

"What would you do in your room?"

 

"Cry mostly. I knew how badly I treated you, and I knew how I felt about you, but I never wanted you to see how I felt. So I hid my emotions. Sometimes I would wait until you fell asleep after our…sessions to remove myself from your embrace and cry heavily. Knowing all I ever wanted was to hold you and love you with every fiber in my body, but couldn't because I knew that you could never love a monster like me."

 

Emma placed a hand on the woman's cheek, wiping away her tears. "I wish you would have told me."

 

"I couldn't…I wasn't ready to believe that I loved you. All I heard was love is weakness in my head. Night after night. I would dream that I would make passionate love to you, cover every inch of your body in kisses…holding you all night. Waking up next to you…it's all I ever wanted. I would wake up to a wet pillow almost every morning, knowing I couldn't have you."

 

"Oh, Regina!" Emma quickly pulled the sobbing woman in her arms, breath hitching as their bare mounds met for the first time. Oil slicken body against soft, luscious skin. Emma buried her face in the crook of the brunettes neck, placing a peck on the sensitive flesh. "I want you Regina. All of you. It's all I've ever wanted."

 

"Then have me Emma…I am yours." Regina leaned forward and kissed the blonde deeply. Emma fell on top of the brunette and ran her hands over the brunette's body. The brunette sighed in pleasure. God, how she longed for this. Emma began placing kisses all over the older woman's body, stopping to kiss and suck on each nipple tenderly, evoking a moan from the woman. She continued to kiss down the queen's body, slowly removing her underwear. The queen took a sharp intake of breath as the air hit her hot core. Emma began kissing up her inner thighs, the queen's body quivered.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Oh, Emma…I shall die if you don't touch me. Please, don't stop." the brunette breathed. Emma slowly slipped her fingers into the queen's wet core. She was indeed ready for her. The queen moaned loudly as she rolled her hips onto Emma's skilled fingers. The younger woman made her way up and continued her ministrations, kissing her queen, sucking on her bottom lip. Eliciting another gasp of pleasure from her lover. Emma smiled into the kiss, slowly quickening her movement, rendering her come hither motions.

 

"Oh Emma! YES!" the brunette whispered.

 

Emma continued her ministrations, watching the woman jerk around her. She could tell she was in ultimate pleasure. The blonde began to feel the queen's walls clench around her, but removed her fingers and made her way down. The brunette huffed in frustration until Emma's mouth was replaced instead of her fingers. The older woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she wrapped her legs around the blondes, placing her hands on top of Emma's head, lightly tugging at the blonde locks. Emma flicked her tongue on Regina's clit relentlessly until she came hard in her mouth.

 

"EM-MA! OH EMMA! YES!" she moaned, rocking her hips into the blonde's skilled mouth. Emma smiled into her dripping core, not easing up until she drank the queen's every drop.

 

The blonde slowly slide her way up to Regina and cupped her cheek. "You're so beautiful." she whispered.

 

"No, you are." the queen breathed, brushing her fingers against the blondes cheek. "Emma…I love you."

 

This took the younger woman by ultimate surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting that. The blonde smiled brightly. "I…I love you too Regina."

 


	8. My Queen

 

 

The queen and the blonde ended up falling asleep after a nights worth of making love. They did not stop until their fingers cramped, mouths locked, and their forearms were sore. They certainly didn't plan this, but their chemistry was too strong; even for them.

 

The room was toasty from the fire when the queen awoke in the late morning. At first she was confused why Emma was in bed with her, but she quickly remembered when she yawned and winced in pain. For the first time ever, they had truly made love to one another. The entire night was filled with gentle touches and sweet kisses. She turned to her lover who was still passed out and smiled. She lay next to the blonde as she wrapped her arms around her, then nuzzled her hair. This…this is all she ever wanted. All she ever dreamed about for the past six months. All the queen ever wanted was to be truly in love again like she was, which seemed to feel like centuries ago. The queen felt like she could never love again, or have the love returned to her. After decades of being called evil, then doing heartless things to innocent people, she knew no one could ever love her…and yet…here was this person, this incredible person in her arms right now who loved her. Who loved her through the ugliest times since they had known each other. Who loved her even when she didn't want to admit she was in love. Someone loved the Evil Queen…someone actually loved her.

 

The nuzzling of the blondes hair woke her up with a happy hum. "Hmm, this is nice." Emma retorted sleepily. 

 

"It is my sweet." Regina hummed back, then kissed the blonde's earlobe.

 

Goosebumps rose all over Emma's body, "Don't get me started, my queen." The blonde turned to face her royal highness. "You have exhausted me."

 

Regina smirked seductively, "But I have done nothing!" she tried innocently, but Emma could see right through that façade. "I simply wanted to kiss you there because your hair is in my way of your cheek!" Emma still wasn't buying it as they were now both smirking playfully at each other.

 

"I still don't believe you. How are you not as tired as I am?"

 

"Oh, believe me dear, I am deliciously sore, but you know me, I could always go for more." she leaned in for the blondes pink lips. "I just cannot ever get enough of you."

 

Emma beamed at those words. "As I can never get enough of you, Your Majesty." She gave the older woman a small peck before plopping her head back onto the fluffy pillow with a groan. "However, I think I will need a day to recover from last night."

 

"A DAY?!" Regina shrieked. "I don't think I can wait that long." The queen regally removed herself from the bed, grabbed her long silky maroon robe as she walked to the window to open it. The cool breeze felt so nice compared to the hot room.

 

"And you call me a horn dog!" Emma turned to cover herself up from the cold breeze. She was in no way, shape or form ready to get out of bed. She wanted and needed to rest if she wanted to keep up with Regina's quick libido.

 

Regina scoffed. "I do have magic, dear. I can heal myself and you! No need to be so dramatic." When the brunette turned to see Emma under the covers she smirked. "Doesn't the breeze feel nice this morning?" Emma muffled her response but she couldn't understand. She stalked back to the bed and ripped the covers off the blonde, making her curl up in a naked ball, trying to cover herself with her arms. "See, isn't it nice?" grinning wickedly.

 

"NO! I'm cold, I'm sore, and just damn tired!" She cried, reaching for the covers, but Regina moved it to the edge of the bed to where if she wanted them, she needed to get past her.

 

"Aww, is poor little Emma too tired for her queen?" she tutted, somewhat pouting. Emma sat up, then tackled Regina onto the bed. The queen started to chuckle in a way the blonde had never heard. She didn't want it to stop hearing that sound; so she got on top of her, pinning her arms over her head with one hand then untying the loose robe, still giggling. "What do you think you're doing Miss. Swan?" she played.

 

"Getting even!"

 

"Unhand me at once! I am starting to feel chilly!"

 

"Aww, that's too bad." Emma took a glance down at queen's chest, watching those sexy, dusky nipples harden. "I can tell! You are indeed getting cold, let me help you with that!" Emma opened the robe all the way, causing the brunette to shiver, causing her to gasp. Before the brunette could protest, Emma began sucking on her right nipple while cupping the other with her free hand. Regina was so sensitive, she began bucking her hips for more friction. Emma smirked as she continued then gave the other nipple attention. "Eager are we?"

 

"Yess!" the queen hissed.

 

The blonde, still holding her grip firmly on the queen's wrist, licked up her cleavage, nipping at her clavicle to her neck, flicking her sore tongue on her pulse point, causing the woman beneath to wither in pleasure. Gasping and moaning every time with ever minor flick on her sensitive flesh. Her body felt like it was on fire. She may not have her hands free, but her legs were, so she wrapped them around the blondes waist, pulling her down onto her already dripping wet cunt. "Jesus Your Majesty! I haven't even done anything!"

 

"On the contrary, dear, you have." she responded breathlessly. "I only kissed your ear just moments ago, but you are attacking me with your mouth-ah! Fuck!" The blonde sucked on her sensitive neck, making her. Something she never did, but with the responses she was receiving, she didn't let up. She originally just wanted to make the brunette chuckle, but this turned into something more delightful. Even though she was incredibly sore, she just couldn't get enough of this regal woman.

 

Just as Emma was about to kiss her beautiful lips, Regina flipped them both. Even though the window was open and the air was cold, neither of the woman were complaining anymore. Their bodies were scorching hot.   It was now Emma who was pinned down, but Regina took it a step further. She held her down using her magic, while removing the robe sash. "Now, my dear, you are sore, let me take care of myself." She tied the silk sash over the younger woman's wrist, making sure it was firm. Emma watched with wide eyes.

 

"No, don't tie me up." Emma protested as she swallowed thickly. "I can't let you do this right now." Regina removed the tie as quickly as possible.

 

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina pondered for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder how you would like it if you couldn't watch me, but touch me, my love."

 

"No way! I need to see you! I think I shall die if I can't do anything. I'm not ready to be tied up and blindfolded again…not yet." Emma pleaded, but did no good.

 

Regina gave a throaty chuckle. "Oh come now, this will be fun! I shall ride you like I ride my stallion!" she leaned into the younger woman's ear and whispered, "You get to feel my wet cunt sliding up and down your strong thigh then hear me scream your name. Wouldn't you like that my love? I won't bound or blindfold you. Not until you're ready. How does that sound?" Emma could only nod eagerly yet let out a selfish whine. "Good girl." she nipped her ear once more, causing the blonde to gasp then slowly began riding Emma's thigh.  Regina's sore cunt hurt deliciously, yet desperately.  Her wet juices spreading with each thrust. Suddenly, she got an idea. "On your stomach, my love." Emma whined once more when she removed herself from her leg, missing the feeling of her queen, but complied. "Are you comfortable?" The blonde nodded in confirmation. Regain lowered herself onto the blonde's round ass. Both women gasped at the new contact. "Now I shall truly ride you like a stallion, my darling!"

 

She continued grinding down relentlessly, desperately needing her release. Emma moaned with each thrust, feeling Regina dripping all over and down her ass. The roughness of her pubic hair scratching on her derrière, then the brunette's loud moaning, only made her soaked her sore pussy and groan more. Regina gripped onto Emma's long locks, which lifted her head, grinding harder. The brunette was on fire when her orgasm came crashing down upon her. She screamed Emma's name as loud as she could, gripping the blondes hair even harder. The blonde was so aroused by the time the queen had climaxed, she felt like she was going to implode right on the spot.

 

The younger woman quickly turned around and kissed the queen as hard and as passionately as she could. "Fuck that was hot!" she breathed into the kiss. "How is it that I am sore, but my cunt is throbbing with need?"

 

Regina chuckled once more. She was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "My queen, are you alright?" One of the guards asked though the doors.

 

She scowled yet somewhat embarrassed. "Yes Lionel, I'm fine."

 

"Excellent! My queen, are you decent? I've come with news."

 

Regina huffed then looked at Emma with an apologetic look. She covered herself with her robe then walked to see what her guard wanted. "What is it Lionel?"

 

"I am sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. I only came to remind you of your meeting in thirty minutes with the royal court. They will be here soon."

 

"Ah yes, I remember. I will be down shortly. Thank you."

 

He bowed then began walking back down the stairs. Regina closed the doors and Emma was staring at her like a lost puppy. "Not to worry dear, I won't be gone long. When I return, we will go out on a picnic. It is a beautiful day and I want to spend it with the woman I love."

 

"BUT-"

 

"Not to worry, dear. You will have your release, when I come back. But possibly not immediately." she grinned wickedly. With a snap of her fingers, she was dressed in a long black dress with her hair in a high ponytail, make-up perfected with blood red lips. She waltzed over to the bare blonde, then gave her a castle kiss. "I promise I won't let you suffer…for too long." she winked then gave a very affectionate look. "I love you Emma."

 

"I love you too, Regina." she responded affectionately.

 

Once Regina was gone, Emma grabbed the covers and plopped down on the bed. She sighed both in bliss and frustration. "Oh Regina, what am I going to do with you?" She smirked before falling back asleep.

 


	9. Picnic Outing

The meeting with the royal court was extremely boring for Regina. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but all she kept thinking about was how lucky she was to be with Emma and that she didn't run away. The regal woman really didn't know what she would do if Emma had not returned. Everyone chattering on about what needs to be done in the kingdom, new laws, and lets not forget the Ogre issue. It seemed like there was a war coming upon the kingdom with the ogre's. Regina was going to have to round up her best men to fight in the war that was going to take place. She couldn't have these beast roaming around the land like they owned the place…that was her job.

 

By the time the meeting was over, she was quite famished. She asked her head chef to whip up something special for her afternoon picnic. It was rather chilly out, so she requested a hearty tomato soup with a French loaf, then some fresh apples and figs for dessert. That bought Regina at least an hour to make up to the feverish blonde that awaited her in bed.

 

Once the brunette entered the room, she noticed two things. One was that the fire had died off; and the second was that Emma was still asleep. The queen shook her head with a slight chuckle. She strutted herself on over to the bed. She sat on the edge where Emma was then began stroking her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful… _how on earth did I get so lucky?_ All it took was that simple touch for Emma to wake with a smile. "Are you back already?" she mumbled, stretching out like a cat.

 

"It ended up being a two hour discussion…which was incredibly boring for me. So, you got to rest an hour more. Now, it is time for our picnic." the queen smiled. "I asked chef Helga to whip up something special. We have roughly an hour before it will be ready." she played a seductive smile, yet mischief filled her amber eyes.

 

"Mmm, I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!" the blonde sat up stretching once more before stepping onto the cold stone floor. "I need to get changed."

 

"You don't want to take care of something, dear?" she questioned with the utmost disbelief.

 

It took a while for Emma to remember what she was talking about, but when she did, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped dead in her tracks on her way to the door that lead to her bedchamber. "Oh umm…about that." Emma turned a certain crimson color that made the queen rise and quickly stalked over to her.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I may have…um….taken care of a certain situation while you were away." Emma bit her lip so hard, she swore she drew blood. The blonde did pass out for a few minutes after Regina left, but woke up feeling desperate for relief that she just couldn't take any longer. Not knowing how long she would be gone, Emma worked her sore, yet quick nimble fingers on her even more sore, throbbing cunt until she quietly screamed into a pillow. The queen's face went from anger to vengeful. She really did know better than to touch herself while her mistress was away. You would think she would know this after six months…but Emma knew things were going to be different so she had to test this theory. Even if she did deny her, it would still be fun.

 

Normally, the queen would have tortured the blonde until she was practically dripping with need and would only take a flick of a riding crop on her pussy lips to come. But this time, Regina was going to pull a different notion. She wanted to rid that image of herself to Emma…which she knew was going to be difficult, but all they had was time and to try, try again. "Oh, really?" was all the queen could muster, that is until the blonde nodded innocently. The queen moved in closer to her face and whispered in the most chilling, yet completely seductive tone Emma had ever heard, "You're going to pay for that." Emma's breath hitched for a moment, which made the queen's wicked grin spread wider. "You took your own orgasm without me…we shall see how much you need me later." She nipped the younger woman's lips then turned away from her to close the chilling window and drew the blinds. "Go change, dear and I shall see you at the stables in fifteen minutes."

 

Emma stood speechless for a good while until she continued walking into her room. She was prepared for the worst, but she didn't receive it. Regina really was making progress. She could rest her mind knowing all was going to be well…for now at least. She changed into her brown ivory pants, a long-sleeve white cotton shirt with boots made of wool and her jacket made of bear. She braided her hair, grabbed her gloves and was out the door. Chef Helga caught Emma before she went to the stables and handed her the picnic basket, which was kind of heavy. She thought of taking a peek, but she knew she would eat the entire basket…and she already was going to be in trouble for later, so she didn't risk it.

 

Emma was feeding Regina's favorite horse, Ricotane, hay before her lovely queen made her way to her. She looked beautiful…and incredibly hot in those skin tight black pants, her hair in a lose, yet regal bun, and dusky plum lips. Emma tried her hardest to contain herself when she saw the brunette, she was about one point five seconds from lunging at her.

 

 "I see you got the basket from Helga. Have you looked inside to see our delectable lunch?" Smirking, her placed a gloved hand on Emma's cheek.

 

"No, I am far too hungry to even look. I feared I would eat it all without you." she paused with a blush. "And I've already done one thing without you, so I didn't want to risk it."

 

"Smart girl." The queen eyed the blonde and bit her lip seductively. "Oh yes, this afternoon will be quite fun." Making eye contact with sky blue, she maneuvered herself around to the stable her horse was in and mounted him. "You walk as punishment." she smirked. "Come along." She heard the blonde audibly groan, which only made her grin widen.

 

Once they got to their destination, which was about a mile and a half walk, Regina lay out a warm blanket made of navy wool as Emma began discarding the items in the basket. She was literally salivating. She served her queen her bowl first, then herself; dipping pieces of the French bread into the hot soup. The blonde moaned out loud at the exquisite taste. Regina glared at her with pure lust.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the blonde asked with her mouth full of bread.

 

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full." the queen arched an eyebrow as she smirked. "You really do eat like a child."

 

"Hey, I'm not a queen like you! I can eat how I want!"

 

"Indeed, but you do _eat_ a queen, therefore, you must not be so sloppy."

 

"I heard no complaints from last night or this morning." Emma swallowed her food then gave the queen a mischievous look.

 

Regina was quiet for a brief moment then responded with a-matter-o-fact tone, "True, but my point is still valid." The two women gazed at each other for a long moment. "However, I was looking at you like that because, of the way you were moaning at each bite you took. It is rather alluring."  The blonde was speechless while Regina continued on with her lunch.

 

 

 

Once they finished eating and placed their dirty bowls into the picnic basket, Emma splayed herself out onto the warm blanket with her head comfortably in Regina's lap. Both women didn't speak for a while before Regina reflected on asking her magic mirror to show her Emma's life. She knew it wasn't her place to know, she really should have asked Emma. However, she decided to asked the first question that came to mind. "What did you like to do in your spare time growing up?"

 

Emma thought for a brief moment. "I really enjoyed swimming in the lake during the summer. Sometimes I would sneak out in the early mornings to watch the swans gracefully glide on the water."

 

"Well, what about in the winter time?"

 

"Hmm, ride horses mainly. Or if it was too cold, I would sit by the fire with my nose in a book with hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate with cinnamon. It's my favorite thing in the world." She grinned for a moment before she paused for a long time, her smile slowly fading. She glanced at Regina with a somber look in her eyes before turning her gaze towards the castle. "After my mother passed away, I would go camping for the entire winter in the mountains. It hurt too much to be home."

 

Regina started stroking the blonde's hair. "I'm so sorry Emma." She wanted to ask so many more questions, but wasn't sure If now was the right time. "Do you want to ask me anything? Or talk about something else?"

 

This afternoon had been lovely, but now was turning into a depressing one. The first thing Regina wanted to do was take her sorrow out on the blonde, but she was no longer in the mood. "Let's change the subject." Amber eyes met icy blue and the brunette showed a weak smile

 

"Alight, hmm, what's your favorite season?"

 

"That's easy, fall. I love watching the leaves turn colors and the weather becoming nicer. And you?"

 

"I've always liked spring and summer. I love being outside. As you already know, I am from the Woodlands, therefore, I am outdoorsy." The blonde grinned.

 

"You seem like a summer person." The brunette grazed her fingertips on the blonde's fair cheek. "It's getting a tad too chilly for me. Are you ready to go back?"

 

"I thought you would never ask." The blonde quickly started rolling the blanket up and grabbing the picnic basket.

 

"I thought you enjoyed the cold, dear?" Regina questioned as she mounted her stallion.

 

Emma looked up at the queen with an endearing smile. "I do, but I'd rather be with you curled up in bed. That sounds so much more pleasant." Regina let out a throaty chuckle and even blushed a bit. "May I ride with you back to the castle?"

 

This made the queen cackle loudly. "I guess not, you are still punished for touching yourself without my presence."

 

"Oh, come on Regina! It's cold and I want you to warm me up!"

 

"First of all, when did I say you could call me by my name all the time? And secondly, you should have thought about that before touching yourself while I was away."

 

Emma groaned loudly and threw a minor temper tantrum. Normally, Regina wouldn't have condoned this behavior, but the way Emma stomped her foot on the ground was way too adorable for her to be angry at.

 

"Pleaseeee!" she asked trying to sound innocent, but instead, it came out in the most pathetic, whining voice Regina had ever heard.

 

"No."

 

"But Reg-Your Majesty! I am cold!"

 

"Oh, now you call me Your Majesty!" Suddenly, there was a forceful wind. Storm clouds began rolling in across the sky. Just before Emma wailed again, Regina snapped her fingers and the blonde was on the horse. Emma gasped, but quickly held onto the queen. "You will pay for your insolence later, but for now, hold on tight. We need to make it home before the storm."

 

_Home._


	10. Home

Once back at the castle, the rain clouds had darkened significantly. They had made it back in the castle just in time  as it started to heavily pour ice cold rain. On the ride back, Regina clicked her teeth to make Ricotane run faster, making the blonde's face as cold as ice. She buried her face deep into the crook of Regina's neck to keep warm. However, the hot breath on the queen's neck was only sending heat waves to her core. When Emma said she used to ride horses in the winter time, that is precisely what she meant. NOT gallop about in freezing cold weather.

 

However, the entire ride back to the castle, all Emma could think about was the last sentence before they took off. _"We need to make it home before the storm."_ It was a phrase that made her heart flutter on cloud nine. The "Evil" queen had actually said it… _home_ …not the castle, not go to her bedchamber, but _home_. _Did she really mean that? Was that intentional or an accident?_ The blonde pondered as she waited on the queen to return from the kitchen.

 

When the regal queen strutted out of the kitchen, she removed her fur scarf. "Well, I hope you like wild boar for dinner." Emma was pulled from her thoughts immediately at the mention of food. The blonde could always eat. It still amazed Regina. When she made it to Emma, she held her scarf into her hand. "My huntsman was informed by our local weather theologist that he thinks it's going to snow for roughly a week. They are trying to gather as much food and beast as they can."

 

"I love boar. It's one of my favorites! But isn't it a bit early for snow? It's only early November."

 

The queen put her arm through the blonde's and began walking to the stairway. "Indeed it is, but I don't mind. The cold has never bothered me."  She gave the younger woman a warm smile. "Besides, I'll have you to keep me warm."

 

Emma was beaming with all the affection the queen was providing her. "This is true my _Majesty_." putting emphases on Majesty.

 

The brunette quirked an eyebrow with a scoff. "Tell me, dear, when did you get so spoiled? I allow you to say my name here and there, then let you share a bed with me and you think that changes everything?" she played back.

 

"Of course it does!" Emma exclaimed. "And you're to blame for me being so spoiled." Beaming with a victorious grin. "Now, I long for a luxurious bath every evening, big meals for dinner, and yes, sharing your enormous bed with you on a regular basis. You have ruined me, my queen."

 

When they reached the doors of Regina's bedroom, they stilled as they turned to stare into each others eyes, silently toying with each other. Regina knew Emma would never be ungrateful for what she has received, she just loved testing her. She always had, but Regina would always scold her for her insubordination. She did not like being played with, however, with each passing second, she seemed to be letting her walls down for this woman. She DID love her and did not want to lose her. She gazed into the younger woman's eyes, remembering what her old friend Rumplestilskin said only a few days ago: _"Your mother was a piece of work. All she cared about was power. You are not her, dearie. It's time to let that thought go. Love is not weakness, it is strength. It took me a long time to realize that, dearie. Don't make the same mistakes I did."_ Regina traced her fingertips over the blonde's silky skin, caressing her eyebrows, her lips and cheeks. "You have ruined me too, dear."

 

Emma leaned in placing a sweet kiss upon dusky lips, both women humming, in bliss. Regina softly pushed the blonde into her room, turning them around, pushing her against the door as it closed with a slight bang. Not breaking their kiss, the queen flicked her wrist to start a fire in the stone fireplace, then placing both hands on the younger woman's clothed chest, groping her. A moan escaped the blonde's lips as she wrapped her arms around the queen's neck pulling her in closer. _God I want this woman._ The blonde thought.

 

As if Regina heard her thought, she started ridding the woman of her clothes, placing feverish kisses from her chest to her neck. Emma sighed in pleasure. She tried to grope the brunette, but she was being pinned with her hands over her head. "Ah, ah, ah," she tutted. "I'm in charge here." She traced a single finger between her breast, making her nipples hard. "Your smart mouth along with your actions has gotten you into so much trouble today." Emma bit her lip, repressing a whine, she tilting her head  back against the door. "Since you've been such a spoiled brat today, if you complain or whine one more time, I will stop this instant. Understood?" Emma nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."

 

"Yes, my queen." she breathed.

 

"Good girl." Regina began licking between her cleavage before taking a rosy nipple in her mouth. Emma moaned loudly, puffing her chest out for more. _Oh my God, when did I become so needy?_ However, Regina backed away as soon as she poked her chest out. "Don't move!" she hissed. "I said I was in charge, so obey the rules and you shall be rewarded." Emma smirked and couldn't help by disobey her one last time. Maybe it was a bad idea, but she just had to do it. It was too much fun. She took one final breath before she gripped the queen, picked her up and slammed her into the wall, kissing her hard with need and affection. Emma lifted the queen's leg to wrap around her waist as she slid her greedy hand up her warm, olive toned thigh, lightly scratching before she cupped her full ass. Regina gasped naughtily then flicked her onto the bed, only bounding her with magic so she couldn't move. "You wicked, wicked girl!" she shouted as she stalked towards the bed. "Are you trying to receive orgasm denial?" Before Emma could respond, she continued speaking. "You've done too much talking today. We shall see how badly you need to speak when I bring you close to climaxing and pull out." Emma wanted to shake her head, but decided against it. However, she decided it was so worth being disobedient. 

 

With another flick of her wrist, the queen removed her clothing but leaving on a black and purple corset that attached to lace garters, six inch stilettos with her hair into a long side braid. Emma's eyes bulged then began salivating. The queen let out an evil chuckle as she skimmed a single finger on the blondes milky skin. "I told you this afternoon would be fun." she husked. As the queen sat on the bed, she shoved the younger woman's legs apart, slowly massaging and teasing her thighs. Before the blonde got any ideas, she bound her ankles to the bed with her magic. "Now…where was I? Oh yes, here." She slid up the soft, slender body, making sure her body wasn't touching the blonde. She sucked in her nipple into her mouth, prodding it with her tongue. Emma stifled a moan as the queen continued suckling on each breast. She began licking down her toned stomach with an evil grin. When she reached the blonde's core, lay down in between her seeping core, crossing her legs in the air as she kissed her labia softly, then grazed light brown hair with her nails lightly. This was driving the younger woman insane. She needed more friction. Even though she was sore, all she could think about was how the brunette was driving her crazy! She needed her! She bit her bottom lip hard, trying to move, but couldn't because of the invisible bounds; trying to control herself from bucking. Regina eyed the blonde, seeing her struggle pleased her a great deal. "If you had been a good girl today, then you wouldn't be bound up. I would be taking you however you wanted." She twirled the patch of hair before sliding her finger in between her wet slit. "My, my, my! Would you look at that! You are deliciously drenched for your queen!" Regina dipped her fingertip barley into her opening, gasping at the moisture, making Emma moan loudly. Her eyes blackened with lust.  She plunged two digits as deeply as she could then pulled out, making direct eye contact with the blonde, letting a small grunt escape her dark lips. She brought the thickly essence coated digits slowly, teasingly into her mouth. Moaning as if she just tasted the best thing in the world. She licked up each finger never taking her eyes off the blonde. Kissing the tips of her fingers then licked between her fingers before placing them both into her mouth moaning some more. "Mmm, just delicious!" Emma's heart was beating a mile a minute and was sure it stopped watching her queen suck on her fingers in that manor.

 

Regina sat up then straddled Emma's thigh as she did this morning. She pulled her lace thong to the side and began grinding herself onto the flushed woman. "You have been such a good girl since you can't speak, so you get a reward. You get to watch me get my orgasm. If you stay still as I ride you, you'll get yours." Emma's breath was labored as the older woman began relentlessly riding her. The blonde remained as still as possible, only gripping at the nothingness of the reins of her bounds tighter, never taking her eyes off the brunette. A few small pieces of hair fell, but she was still incredibly perfect. Inching closer and close to her orgasm, Emma began sweating, her core started to burn with desire and was certain a muddle of essence in between her legs. At one point she felt it sliding down her inner thigh. Regina bucked and bucked until she was screaming Emma's name over and over again, gripping at her own breast as she came. The blonde was beginning to tremble with need.

 

Once the brunette's breath regulated, she smiled in praise at the younger woman. "What a good girl! You deserve your orgasm now, my darling. But you must tell me when you are about to come." She lifted herself off the milky thigh, which both women immediately gasped feeling cold at the loss. Regina placed herself between the blonde's legs and placed her tongue directly on her clit as she entered her with three greedy fingers. Emma tried to scream, but couldn't, only moan. It was like the queen had an invisible hand over her mouth. It wouldn't take long for her to come, both of them knew it. After a few pumps in and out of the blonde, the queen heard muffling from the gag. She removed her mouth from her clit, but did not slow her fingers. "What was that?" The mumbling got needier. "Are you trying to tell me something, dear?" the queen smirked. "It's not polite to talk with your mouth full." Emma whined, but Regina sore she heard her name muffled that time. She shook her head desperately, as the magic faded from her mouth.

 

"PLEASE MY QUEEN! I'M ABOUT TO COME!" Emma practically screamed desperately.

 

"Will you disobey me again like a spoiled brat?" Regina slowed her motions.

 

"NO!" she gasped, she felt like she could barley breathe or explode at any moment.

 

"No what?"

 

"NO YOUR MAJESTY!"

 

"Who do you belong to?" very slowly picking up her pace again

 

"YOU MY QUEEN!"

 

"Who’s orgasms do yours belong to?"

 

"YOURS MY QUEEN!"

 

"Good girl. You may come."

 

She plunged her fingers in and out as fast as she could, Emma screaming so loud she thought everyone in the kingdom heard her. She grinned wickedly at the thought, not letting up, which made the blonde come undone a second time. She removed her fingers with her mouth to drink her up. The blonde sighed and moaned in the utmost pleasure. "Oh Reginaaa…fuck!" She desperately wanted to tangle her hands into the brunettes. She never wanted this feeling to stop.

 

After she drank the younger woman dry, she removed her bounds then pulled her into a loving embrace. "You are so perfect Emma." The brunette sighed, placing a castile kiss on her shoulder. Emma lazily rolled over to her queen, placing her hand on her hip, slowly rubbing tiny circles.

 

"I love you Regina." the blonde whispered, placing a quick peck on her lovers arm.

 

"I love you too, Emma." She placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's forehead.

 

"Regina?"

 

"Yes, dear?"

 

In a quiet voice, Emma asked, "Earlier, you said we needed to go home…did you mean that? Or was it an accident?"

 

She paused momentarily, hardly remembering even saying that. It had just come so naturally to her. "Yes my love, it was no accident." The regal queen tilted the blondes chin to lock eyes before she took a deep breath and whispered, "You are my home."

 

 

Two weeks had gone by since their afternoon picnic. Emma had rarely seen Regina since she was so busy rounding up an army for the war. Those ogre's were taking up way too much of her precious Regina! In the mean time, she read some of her old books near the fire like she used to.  During the time Emma was being used as her sex slave, she would sneak around the guards from her bedroom to explore the castle. In such time, she discovered a massive library. Emma inquired about it and asked if she could go down there since they were now lovers and sharing a bed. Of course the queen approved. So, when Regina would leave for the day to assemble her army, the blonde decided to go down there and read. She came across all of Shakespeare's plays and decided to read them. She had been so deep into "Romeo & Juliet" she hadn't even realized someone standing in the corner with a blissful smirk.

 

"I thought I'd find you down here?"  the brunette husked.

 

Emma nearly jumped her skin when she heard the queen. "Jesus Regina! You scared the shit out of me!" She eyed the regal woman up and down, her mouth falling open. "Wow…you look…just wow." Regina was dressed in a royal blue and black Victorian dress with an ample amount of cleavage showing; her hair pulled to the side slightly curled. Her lips were a light shade of pink. Her make-up was lighter than usual, but still perfection.

 

"See something you like, dear?"

 

Something inside the blonde snapped like a limb with a burning fire of passion. There was something about the way the queen looked that made her want her. Right here, right now. Emma stood slowly then waltzed over to where the brunette was standing. She leaned in, slightly pushing her against the heavy wooden desk, then kissed her hard. The queen smiled into the kiss before dipping her tongue into an ever so eager mouth, sucking on her pink tongue. Emma moaned at the sensation, but this wasn't about her, it was about the brunette. Emma began kissing olive skin cleavage before licking up the queen's neck. The older woman let out a breathy moan. She wanted to turn this around, ask her who she thought she was, but the way Emma was acting was way too appealing and quickly turning her on.

 

Emma picked up the queen and placed her on the desk, raking up the woman's dress, pressing herself in between her legs. The brunette wrapped her legs around the blonde pulling her closer. "What do you think you're doing?" the older woman breathed as the blonde reached her neck.

 

"Taking you," kiss. "Right here." Nip, "Right now." lick. This was new indeed, and the queen was loving every second of it. A husky growl escaped those colored lips, tilting her head to the side to give the younger woman more access. Emma placed both hands on her thighs and made her way up to brush her fingertips across the queens damp core before kissing her again. Another moan escaped the queen's lips. Emma took her hand up to the brunette's sleeves and pulled them down, exposing her taut nipples. She cupped them, pinching them, then rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. Regina broke the kiss and sighed in pleasure. Emma wanted to rip that dress off, but knew better, but she did indeed tell her so. "You need a dress I can rip. I want you right now." This comment made the queen shutter.

 

"Then take me, Em-ma. I need you."

 

Without any further ado, Emma roughly pulled her dress upwards, then taking her nimble fingers into her own mouth to wet them before ramming the queen with them. Regina lunged forward as she let out a scream. "Oh, yes Emma! Like that! Take me hard." she commanded breathlessly. Emma did not dissatisfy. She curled her fingers inside her queen before pumping in and out fast and hard. She also began rocking her hips to the rhythm of her pumps. The queen held her waist tightly as she fucked her hard into oblivion. "Fuck! Yes!"

 

"You're so fucking wet Regina!" Emma breathed, nibbling on her earlobe. "Just for me aren't you?"

 

"Yes!" she squealed.

 

"I'm the only one you want?" Emma began thrusting faster with both her fingers and hips, causing her to break into a sweat. Regina was now gripping on the blonde's neck with one hand, while the other was tangled into her long locks. She could barley speak, but nodded. "Say it!"

 

 _Fuck she's hot when she talks like that_ , Regina thought. "YES! Oh God!"

 

"Are you close my queen?"

 

"Yes!"

 

At that simple word, the blonde added a third finger, making the older woman moan loudly. Emma slid her free hand under the regal dress onto the woman's round ass and spanked her, HARD. Causing her to jump, her eyes shooting open in pleasure and surprise, but Emma didn't stop. She squeezing and prodding the flesh more then spanked her again. Each time making the brunette gasp in pleasure. Suddenly, the queen was coming apart before her.

 

"YES! EMMA YES! FUCK ME! DON'T STOP!" She screamed in the most feminine tone she had heard in a long while. Emma didn't stop. She went ask fast and as hard as she could, she was so into the moment she began biting and sucking on the queen's breast, marking her come even harder.

 

Once down from her intense orgasm, she rested her head against the younger woman's chest. "That was incredible my love." she breathed.

 

"Yes, yes it was." the blonde responded trying to regain her breath as well.

 

After a few moments of an intimate embrace, Regina had to ask, "Where did that come from?"

 

"That outfit. Everything about you. You look so hot." Emma glanced down and her eyes bulged. "I'm sorry."

 

"For what, dear?"

 

"I left a love bite on your bosom."

 

The queen glanced down, noticing the severity of her chest, she gasped in horror. It wasn't just one, it was multiple. If someone else had seen it, you would have thought the queen had been beaten. She should have been enraged, but she wasn't. "Oh my God! Emma!"

 

"I'm so, so sorry."

 

"You also spanked me like a cheap trollip…I don't know who you think you are," she paused, watching the blonde's face fall, expecting the worst. "But I thoroughly enjoyed it, and you must do it again." the blonde's eyes shot up in surprise. "I may even let _you tie me up_ and have _your way_ with me." the younger woman's mouth fell open in complete utter shock. She was not expecting this, but what _was_ she expecting? She couldn't wait to have her wicked way with the "evil" queen.


	11. Breaking the Rules

That evening at dinner, they conversed about the ogres and how to conquer them. Emma had mentioned to Regina that if it was necessary, she would help defend the kingdom. She knew she would need to be trained, but she was a fast learner...something both of them had distinguished a long time ago.  However, Regina only stared at the blonde as if she had lost her mind. Emma knew not to push the subject any further.

 

After Emma mentioned this, the remainder of dinner was relatively silent. Emma felt a pang in her heart as if this was something she needed to do. For Regina at least…for everything she had done for her…for loving her. She owed it to the queen. The blonde nodded to herself, _I'm going to do it_ she thought. The young woman took one last bite of her dinner before striding over to her queen, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

 

"Where are you heading to, darling?" Regina caressed her fair face, starring into those emerald eyes with complete love and admiration.

 

"I'm going to go back to the library for a bit. I wasn't quite done reading my story." The blonde offered a small smile, looking back into those amber eyes with the same amount of loving intensity. "I shouldn't be too long, my queen."

 

"I certainly hope not," the queen flashed a bright smile with a minor scoff. "I have grown accustomed to you by my side. And besides, I've missed you today."

 

Emma beamed. "I missed you too darling."

 

"Hurry back, dear. I will be waiting for you."

 

Emma squeezed the brunette's hand assuring her that she will be there as fast as she could. She then tuned and headed to the library to read…but not Romeo & Juliet, but about sword fighting.

 

 

Roughly two hours had passed since the women parted ways. Regina was pacing in her room back in forth in her long silk nightgown. It was thirty minutes past eleven. The firewood was cracking and popping as fierce as her worry. _Where is she?!_ She thought. _She said she wouldn't be long and it's been over two hours!_ She stopped dead in her track, worry and fear flooding her heart. _Oh no, did she leave?!_ The queen rushed to the door to go looking for her, but as soon as she opened her door, a surprised blonde was standing before her.

 

"What are you doing still up?" Emma asked in great surprise. The queen was normally asleep by now. Emma had no idea how late it was until she looked up at the large grandfather clock in the library before she ran up the stairs to her queen. Emma was too busy reading and trying to teach herself to fight. There was a large knight figurine holding a sword, a real sword; she picked it up and began teaching herself how to hold it properly, strike and avert attacks. She followed the instructions and pictures in the books, but she knew she needed to practice with a real person. However, it seemed easy enough and came quite naturally to the woman.

 

"What have you been doing?!" the queen sneered. "You know I can't sleep without you!"

 

Emma chuckled then sauntered into the bedroom, closing the door behind her with her foot before gripping the brunette, pulling her into a tight, reaffirming hug. "I'm sorry my love, I just lost track of time."

 

Regina placed her face in the crook of her neck. "I thought you left me again." she stated sadly.

 

Emma placed her hands on the queens' shoulders, pushing her back gently to look at her. "Hey, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes." Emma whispered, placing a devoted kiss on her lips, tangling her fingers into long brown hair. The kiss quickly became filled with passion. Emma picked up Regina princess style, which caused the older woman to gasp. The blonde placed her onto the bed, hovering over her, lips lingering apart. "I need to ask you something."

 

"Anything." Regina whispered, her lips begging Emma not to stop kissing her.

 

"When we kissed a few months ago, sparks circled around us for a moment. What was that? It hasn't happened again."

 

Regina sighed for a moment before grabbing the woman over her and crashed their lips together. After invading the blonde's mouth with her a tongue for a few moments, she released her. "It was true loves kiss. It’s the strongest kind of magic there is in all the realms. It can break almost every curse and if the person you love is injured or dead, if they kiss you, they will wake up."

 

Emma rolled onto her side, propping her head on her hand. "Soo, what does that mean? Why did it happen between us?"

 

"It happened because we are meant to be." Regina took a deep breath as she looked at the confused blonde. "It means that you are my true love…my soul mate." Emma's eyes widened. "Crazy right?"

 

"Not entirely." she smirked. "So if something happens to you, or…something happens to me, you can just kiss me back to life?"

 

"Correct."

 

"Hmm, very interesting indeed." Emma rose from the bed, removing her clothes as she grabbed one of Regina's long-sleeved cotton nightgown. Once the gown was one, she slowly walked to the bed, but clumsily tripped over her own two feet onto the floor.

 

"Emma?! Are you alright?!" Regina asked worriedly, rushing to her side.

 

"Oh no! I'm injured! I think is a kiss in order!" trying to groan in pain, laying on the ground. "Hurry Regina! I think I might-" she stopped talking before making fake death noises. Regina shook her head before kissing her hard. Emma began wiggling then sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around the queen, pulling her into her lap. "You saved me!"

 

"You're such an idiot."

 

"But I'm your idiot."

 

Regina let out a throaty snicker before kissing her once more. "Indeed you are."

 

 

 

Early the next morning, it was Regina who awoke to an empty bed. She turned to her side and saw the blonde staring out the window wrapped in a fur blanket. She seemed very lost in thought. It was early, too early. The sun wasn't even up yet, but the blonde was wide awake, just staring off into the distance. The fire still burning strong, made Emma look breath taking. The brunette squinted her eyes to the clock. Fifteen after six…What is she doing up at this ungodly hour? She slowly rose, wrapping herself in her robe. "Emma, what are you doing up?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, which startled Emma. She had been deep in thought, reflecting about the last few weeks. They had come to a compromise, but Regina hadn't followed any of her request and it was really starting to bother her.

 

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

 

"What's on your mind, dear? Why don't you come back to bed."

 

Emma had remembered something Regina had said about wanting to find Snow White, but where was she? Did she still want to kill her? She turned to the brunette, who looked hardly look away, but still looked concerned. "What happened to Snow White?" the blonde blurted out. This apparently woke the queen. Her eyes widened in both anger and aggravation. _It's far too early to for this_ , the older woman thought.

 

"Why?" the regal woman asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

"I just remembered you telling me she was one of the reasons you became evil. So, I was wondering if you knew where she was."

 

Regina huffed then sat down on the chair near the fire. "No. I haven't seen or heard anything from that rechet girl in months. However," she paused for a moment as she looked into the blondes eager eyes. "I believe she is behind all of this ogre nonsense."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yes. The last time I saw her, was a few days after you came here. She said she would threaten my kingdom if I wouldn't let her live in peace with her _Charming_." she mocked the name in a whining tone. "Ever since then, the ogres have been ravishing the land more and more. Each month getting worse."

 

"I see." was all the blonde could muster up.

 

"Why the sudden interest?"

 

"I've been thinking…we haven't really been respecting our compromises we made to each other when you came to me at my old home. It's starting to bother me."

 

Regina was frazzled at first, but when she remembered, she looked down in despair. "I-I'm sorry Emma. I honestly haven't been taking what you said into consideration."

 

"There are a few things I need you to stop immediately since we are now sweethearts." With her tone stern, she glanced at the brunette, taking a step closer her. "I need you to stop calling me pet. I am not an animal…I may have grown up in the Woodlands, but that doesn't mean you can call me that. It really bothers me." Regina nodded in approval. "I know I said not to tie me up or gag me and you did that pretty quickly since I've been back." The brunette looked up as if she was about to argue her point, but got interrupted. "BUT, I think I am somewhat okay with it if it remains how it's been the past few weeks. However, I stand firmly on you not spanking me…I do not want that any time soon. I also want to call you Regina unless I feel like calling you by your title."

 

"My, my, my what a list." the brunette retorted playfully. Emma glared, the blonde wasn't joking in the least. Regina scoffed. "Not to worry, dear. You have my word."

 

"There's just one more thing."

 

The queen sighed. "Yes?"

 

"I'm going to fight in the ogre war."

 

The queen's eyes shot up, her nostrils flared then stood to her feet. "No you are not! I forbid it!"

 

"I am fighting whether you want me to or not. It's something I need to do."

 

"You could get killed! You don't even know the first thing about war! Nonetheless fighting in one!"

 

"I've been reading up on it. I even practiced last night. It's quite natural for me."

 

This angered the older woman more. "I thought I smelled a hint of sweat on you last night! No wonder you've been spending all your time in the library!"

 

"To be fair, I was reading Romeo & Juliet, but after I mentioned fighting for the kingdom last night, I came across the books about sword fighting. I even practiced with the sword from the knight figurine!" Regina was fuming.

 

"Oh Emma…sweet, ignorant Emma…there is a huge difference between practicing and practicing with a person."

 

"Then teach me."

 

Regina laughed a hearty laugh. "You do not want to fight with me, dear. I am a queen and a bit more refined."

 

"Yeah, I got that, but I need to learn and you are the best."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I've watched you."

 

"When?" her tone a bit calmer.

 

"There was someone in the gardens when I first arrived. Some man with dark hair. I don't remember what he looked like…it was dark. Anyway, it seemed like he was trying to kill you, but you fought him off. It was a very intriguing sight to see."

 

Regina pondered for a moment. "That was a pirate. He wanted me to hand over all my possessions. He was rather dimwitted. So, I told him if he killed me, he could take whatever his hearts desired. I did kill him in the end."

 

"I didn't see that part."

 

"That's because when the fight was over, I snapped his neck." Emma was taken aback in great surprise. "Oh come now, don't seem so shocked. He had it coming anyway."

 

"Have you killed anyone else since I've been here?"

 

Regina's face softened, placing a tender hand onto rosy cheeks. "I have not. Have I thrown people in jail and tortured them? Yes, but I have not kill them."

 

"Why not?" the blonde asked quietly.

 

The regal woman softened her eyes then gave a sweet smile, "I simply don't desire to anymore." _Because of you._ Emma leaned in and kissed the brunette firmly. Regina hummed in approval before breaking the kiss with a grin. "Now, why don't we get some rest for a few more hours. Since you insist on fighting in this damn war, you need to practice…meaning you need your strength. And you will be practicing with me, so I suggest you get back into that bed Miss. Swan."

 

Emma grinned with a giggle. "Yes your Majesty." Kissing her luscious lips once more before they both headed back to their warm bed.

 

 


	12. Ogre Wars

That afternoon, both women dressed in warm pants, boots and fur jackets. The blonde in royal blue, the brunette in brown. Emma and Regina got on their steeds, Edward and Ricotane. Since the snow began to die down, they raced each other around for a while. Both women were laughing, having a great time. Emma had never seen Regina so happy.

 

Once to a nice open space, near a lake, they tied their horses to a tree. "Now," Regina started. "The two most important things about fighting is to always be aware of your surroundings." The queen drew her sword. She stalked over to the blonde who was now walking to meet her. She leaned in, their lips mere inches apart. "Secondly…" kiss. "Never." Another kiss. "Let your guard down." She pulled her sword up, but was met with Emma's. Not only did Emma back up, she blocked her. "Well done Miss. Swan. Let's see how you can keep up." The brunette sneered, then they began fighting.

 

For someone who had never in their life picked up a sword, only books, Emma was doing extremely well. It was rather impressive. They fought for a good two hours before they stopped. They had run around the space during their battle so they were a few yards away from where they were originally. Sweat dripping through their clothes, breathing heavily. They glanced at each other trying to catch their breaths. "Well…that was rather exhilarating." Regina breathed leaning against a tree. 

 

"Indeed it was." Emma responded, plopping onto the cold ground, however, it felt great since she broke into a sweat.

 

"You fight rather well for a common girl."

 

Emma snickered. "I'm just good like that."

 

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again, cockiness does not look good on you."

 

They chuckled for a moment before Regina magicked a tray of meats, bread, and cheese. "Hungry?"

 

"Starving!" She ate like she hadn't eaten in months.

 

"Take it easy, dear. There is more where that came from back home."

 

"I know, but I'm hungry now. Fighting is hard work you know."

 

Regina shook her head with a chuckle. "I am well aware Miss. Swan."

 

As Emma slowed her eating, she asked, "You really think I'm good?"

 

"Not the very best, but yes. I think you fight extremely well for someone who's never picked up a weapon before."

 

"I have too! I use to hunt you know." she paused for a moment. "When I would go camping in the mountains, I would hunt my own food. Their weren't any butcher shops around, so I would hunt and cook my own food."

 

"Oh really? That's normally a man's job."

 

"Eh, it is what is. I never cared if people thought that about me. I had to fend for myself and I definitely didn't want a man to take care of me." the blonde made a face of disgust. "No thank you!"

 

"I think that's sexy." the queen husked, sending heat waves to Emma's core. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure." Popping another piece of cheese into her mouth.

 

"Have you ever been in love?"

 

The blonde froze, looked up guiltily into amber eyes. "Once."

 

"Can I ask what happened?"

 

"She left me for a common boy named Peter."

 

"How did you meet each other?"

 

"We met each other in town. She defended me when I got caught stealing some food for myself. My mom had just passed about a year then."

 

"A thief? And you were only thirteen years of age when you fell in love?"

 

"I was…and desperate times, causes for desperate measures. It's something I'm not proud of, but I hadn't eaten anything in two days and there was a drought that summer so my crops weren't flourishing. So I had nothing to offer the stores." Regina nodded to let her continue. "Her name was Merida. She was Scottish. She was the only one who understood me at the time. We spent all of our time together until she told me she couldn't love me the way I loved her. I begged her not to leave me, but she did. Which broke my heart of course. When she did, it took me three years to get over her...but when I did, I started taking different women to my home almost every night to drown out the void in my heart. I was about sixteen when that started happening. I was so alone and I would do anything to not feel that way." She paused for a long moment. "The day you sought me out, trying that suit on…I just wanted to feel like a somebody. I wanted to be wanted…like I had someone to try to look nice for; or at least myself."

 

Regina was quiet for a long time before responding. "I hope you didn't catch anything from all those vamps. If so, you and I will need to get you tested and treated immediately."

 

Emma laughed long and hard. "I'm not stupid Regina, I got checked regularly. Not to mention I would not receive, only give. I didn't know where they had been or who they had been with! One of the grocers sons was a physicians and would check me out. As uncomfortable as that was, I did what was necessary."

 

"Thank heavens!" The queen breathed. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Emma."

 

"It's not your fault. Besides, you did take me home with you." the blonde winked. "And I'd say that's a pretty great result!"

 

"Idiot." the brunette chuckled, throwing a piece of bread at her.

 

"Your idiot." She beamed.

 

 

When they made it back to the castle, Emma had noticed a dark stone building hidden with long vines. "Regina, what's that?"

 

"That's my vault. Why?"

 

"Maybe we can have a look to see where Snow is? You know, ask the mirror?"

 

Regina grinned wickedly. She had been so busy with Emma the past few months it felt like a lifetime that she had been down there. "What an excellent idea! Come along." When they were in the queen's vault, Emma looked around in amazement. It was full of books, potions, and little trinkets. "Don't touch anything." the queen commanded. However, Emma had just caught that statement when she had picked up a human skull. Regina turned when she didn't get a response. She huffed then snatched it from the blonde. "I said, don't touch." The way she had said it made the blonde's core moist with desire.

 

When they reached the mirror, the queen asked where Snow White was. She saw the raven haired beauty with her dwarfs and Charming. They were settled outside a hut, warming themselves by a fire singing as Charming played a guitar. Just as Regina had expected, she saw ogres bringing her food and animal corpses to feast upon. "I knew it!" Regina spat with venom. "She will surely pay!" She waved her hand before turning away, storming to a bookcase, picking up the biggest one.

 

The brunette was so focused, she didn't even see Emma standing in front of the magic mirror. The blonde looked closely at the mirror and whispered, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me the origins of which I came from." The mirror swirled around for a moment before an image of a woman in a brown cloak was walking with the same basket she was found in.

 

The young woman looked down into the basket then sobbed, "I will always love you little one, but I must protect you from the Evil Queen." A leather covered hand reached out to cover the baby more from the harsh winds of the winter. "If she knew I had a child, she would surely take you from me." The woman sobbed more. "I hope to see you again one day." She saw the woman place her on the stoop where she lived before she turned around to walk away. When she did, Emma let out a loud cry. This got the queen's attention. She turned to see Emma standing in front of the magical item then lunged into action.

 

"Emma what did I say about-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw the younger woman's face swirling with mixed emotions. Sadness, anger, shock…she looked quite ill. Before Regina could turn to see what she was in such shock about, the mirror was a reflection. "What did you see?"

 

"My birth mother." she whimpered.

 

"Well…who was it?" The blonde remained silent as her rosy face continued to fade to white. "Show me what you showed Emma Mirror! Now!" When she saw the scene of Emma being left at the stoop of her home, she thought she felt her heart break into two…until she saw that face…the face of a brat…the face of innocence. She gritted her teeth and flared her nostrils. "Snow White…" She turned to Emma, who fainted as soon as the brunette pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, my love, I will have my revenge if it’s the last thing I do." With a wave of her hand, they were in her bedroom. She removed Emma's clothes and replaced a nightgown on her then tucked her in.

 

Regina started pacing. She was just as much in shock as Emma was. How could she have not known Snow was pregnant? Even if she did, she wouldn't have harmed the child. Since she took a potion to leave her childless, she would have raised Emma as her own. _No wonder she had gotten so fat_. It had been twenty-five years since her Emma was left on that doorstep. _And no wonder Emma acts like such a brat time to time, she has royalty in her blood._ Suddenly, Regina was hit with a realization… _I'm the reason she was left orphaned_. This left the brunette completely depressed. _However, if I would have known, maybe I would have let it go. Then I would have kidnapped her and we would be where we are now. Maybe?_ Regina shook with mad frustration. _Now, I have to kill her. She left a poor child in the wilderness, IN the dead of winter with a complete stranger! She's dumber than I thought!_ With all her thoughts, she broke the mirror above her dresser. This woke Emma in a fright, which Regina quickly ran to her, placing her arm over the blonde's shoulder. "I'm here, my love."

 

"When did we get here?"

 

"You fainted darling. I brought us here."

 

Emma rubbed her head. "I just can't believe this. I'm so angry."

 

"I am as well. She will pay for what she did to you…but…I must confess…it's my fault she abandoned you." the queen paused. "If-if it weren't for my blood thirst, then maybe you could have had a real family."

 

"No." Emma furrowed her brow. "I loved my mom. I wouldn't have traded her for anything in the world." Emma paused for a long moment before she spoke again. "I may have been abandoned, but I grew up loved. I had a happy childhood…I wouldn’t take it back. I wouldn't be the same person I am today. I would probably be some spoiled princess, and the thought of that makes me want to gag."

 

"To be fair, you do come from a royal bloodline so it explains your bratty behavior from time to time." Regina chuckled. "It also explains why you are very brave and well with a sword. And if you were a spoiled princess, I still would have kidnapped you when you were older…I would have corrupted you either way." This made the blonde grin lightly. "There's that beautiful smile." The queen leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

 

"Everything happens for a reason Regina. Like you told me last night, we are meant to be." She placed a hand over the older woman's. "I am your true love, as you are mine. I believe we would have ended up together anyway. No matter who I grew up with or how. You and I are destined to be together." The women beamed at one another before Emma's face fell again. "You do still love me right? Even though I am Snow Whites daughter…you’re sworn enemy"

 

"Emma dear, like I said, I would have captured you either way. Whether is was by force or not…we are destined to be together. To tell dear old Snow that I made her innocent little offspring fall for me and see the look of complete horror in her eyes, makes my heart soar."

 

"But aren't we," the blonde shivered with disgust. "Related?"

 

Regina laughed so hard she cried. "Oh heaven's no! I have never once considered that girl my child. Not even step daughter. She was just someone I raised…partially. I have never loved her, or her father for that matter. I do not in any way consider her family. She is just royalty…but so am I."

 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside the castle. They heard people screaming with fear, when one of the guards came barging in. "Your Majesty! The ogres are attacking!"

 

Both women stood quickly running to the door. "Get the army ready. Prepare for battle! We will be down in a moment!"

 

"Yes your Highness! Right away!" He disappeared in a second, leaving the two women behind.

 

"Well Miss. Swan, shall we conquer these vulgar beast and continue this conversation later?"

 

"It would be my pleasure!"

 

 

On the battlefield, Regina was spewing fireballs at each large beast she came into contact with. Every person that did not belong in her castle was killed with a thrust of her hand. Emma was dressed in a silver armor, battling off people who tried to strike her or the queen. She had taken everything her books and Regina had taught her and put them to good use. She was royalty after all, but she didn't let that get into her head. The only thing that had pushed her harder on the battlefield was that people were trying to hurt Regina.

 

She also had right to the throne, which made her feel as if it really were her kingdom to defend. Which, technically, was true, but she wasn't thinking of this while fighting. She would discuss it later with Regina. When she came across the ogre's she took a slingshot, that Regina had given her before the stepped out the castle, she shot them in their faces then stabbed at their shins.

 

Out of nowhere, a woman with raven hair started sword fighting with her. When Emma looked at her, she realized it was non other than Snow White. She fought harder then yelled, "YOU!"

 

She other woman sneered with a smirk, "Yes it's me! This is our kingdom! We are taking it back!"

 

They fought for a while, shocked that the woman didn't realize who she was fighting. "Do you even know who I am?!"

 

"Any foe of Regina's is a foe of mine!"

 

Emma battled her with more fire. "Of course you wouldn't!" She spat. "How would you remember the baby you gave away!"

 

The fighting seized immediately. Snow's face in complete shock. "You-you're my child? Emma?"  Emma only glared with hatred. She covered her mouth with one hand, while dropping her sword. She lunged forward to hug her long, lost daughter, but Emma held up her sword. "Emma! You can come home with us! We can be a family!"

 

"I think not." Emma spat. "I had a mother who loved me, and now I have someone else to love me."

 

The woman looked frazzled for a moment before her eyes shot up in horror. "NO! She has you under some spell! She is the Evil Queen!"

 

This angered Emma immensely. "She is NOT evil! I love her and she loves me!"

 

"No, NO! You can't love her!"

 

This game was getting annoying to the blonde. She brought her sword  to the woman's mid-section. "A bit late to start parenting don't you think? You're twenty-fife years too late! But you know what? She loved me with all every fiber in her until I watched her die in my arms." Tears stung her eyes, she tried blinking them back, but failed.

 

"I am so sorry you went through that Emma."

 

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME BY MY NAME!" She screamed. "All my life I've wanted to know who my real parents were, but I don't want to. I was happy and loved and that's all I could have ever asked for." With spewing anger she pointed the sword closer, Snow's hands in the air surrendering herself.

 

"I will not stop loving you. Even if you kill me and live with that monster!"

 

"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!"

 

"You don't know her like I do!"

 

"She's different!" _Why am I arguing with someone who thinks they have a say so in my life?_ "You don't own me! I may be your child, but I do not love you!"

 

"I understand your anger Emma, but we can work things out!"

 

For a brief moment, she lowered her sword to take in her words. Snow smiled, letting out a breath. Emma looked into Snow's eyes, seeing her serenity. Her eyes swollen from the tears she shed, then logic hit her. She was abandoned…she could have retrieved her or seen her whenever she wanted, but she never did. She could have been apart of her life at any given moment, but she didn't. Emma lifted her sword once more then plunged it deep into the woman's stomach. Her tears grew into a sob. "I don't think so…I had a mother and it wasn't you." She plunged in deeper, their faces inches apart. "You chose not to be apart of my life when I had no one, and for that, I do not wish to know you." Emma yanked her sword out, watching her birth mother fall to the ground.

 

Everything seemed to be in slow motion after that. The blonde turned to see someone about to impale Regina. She ran has fast as she could to get to her Queen. She suddenly felt an excruciating pain plow through her upper back. She screamed in pain. When she turned to see who had stabbed her, it was a man with the same eyes as hers. Emma knew then and there it was her father. Her vision blurred before crashing onto the cold ground right before Regina. The last thing she remembered hearing was Regina screaming her name in horror.

 


	13. My Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In sleep he sang to me
> 
> In dreams he came
> 
> That voice which calls to me
> 
> And speaks my name
> 
> And do I dream again
> 
> For now I find
> 
> The Phantom of the opera is there
> 
> Inside my mind."
> 
>  

 

 It had been days since the battle of the ogres. The queen had won victoriously. When she saw the love of her life shed the blood of her enemy she was both gleeful yet mortified. She couldn't believe she had actually killed her own mother…only to be slayed by her father. Regina was too buys aiming fireballs at the monsters that she didn't even see Charming coming for her. She had only felt the force of Emma fall at her feet. When she saw her true love's blood seeping from her armor, she screamed as loud as humanly possible before she strangled Charming to death, then set his body aflame. Charming had managed to strike to sword into the crevice opening from the pauldron. Emma wasn't wearing her gorget or helmet, so this was relatively easy to access the blow.

 

Regina fell to her knees, cradling the blonde's head in her lap sobbing. "NO!" She cried. She placed a wet kiss on the blondes lips, but she did not stir. Panic set in, but she did not give up. She repetitively kissed the woman until she was consumed with sobs. Caressing her golden hair out of her face, tracing every inch of her fair skin. She whispered as she dropped her head, "No…Emma…don't leave me…you can't…please…I need you." She sat there as the war continued around her. The war was finally won but at what cost? The cost of her love? Victory wasn't so sweet anymore. Four guards came rushing to her side once every beast had been slaughtered. They slowly lifted the queen to her feet then carried the woman, her head falling back lifelessly.

 

Emma was placed in her old bedchamber for the time being. When Regina's magic couldn't heal her, a physician took a look at her. The good news was, Emma was going to be fine…the bad news was she had to wake up on her own, which could take days or weeks. The doctor said she was very lucky to still be alive. The wound was deep it almost punctured her lung if the sword blow was any deeper.

 

 If there was one thing the queen wasn't good at, it was waiting. However, through the passing days, she stayed by the blonde's side. She would clean Emma's wound as best she could, trying to heal her with her own magic. She realized during this time that the reason she didn't wake when she had kissed her was because she wasn't dead. She was in a minor coma. Regina sat by her bed, holding her hand and talking to her until she fell asleep at her side. The queen was barley getting any sleep or eating. Everyone in the castle was worried about the woman, they urged her to eat or get some rest, but Regina would end up telling them to let her be and when she was ready to eat or sleep she would.

 

Five days had passed when Regina lost control of her emotions. She sat in the chair next to Emma's bed. She grabbed the slender hand, giving it a tight squeeze when she began her confession. "Emma…I need you to wake up. I need you. I love you so much. You have helped me become a better person." Tears started falling from amber eyes as she continued. "I wish I wouldn't have treated you so unfairly the past months we have been together. I should have listened to my heart. All I have ever wanted was to be happy. I was only in love once as you know. I would have never thought I would fall in love again. The moment I met you I knew you were different. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. Everything about you had my attention…the way you carried yourself with confidence and strength. Your breathtaking eyes, your smile. Emma, if you can hear me…please know that if I could take everything back and start over again, I would have treated you differently. I would have treated you like you deserved. You found parts of me I didn't know existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed was real. If you awake, I promise I will make up for all the lost time I was supposed to be loving you." Regina choked on her tears once more  before wiping them away. She took a deep breath. "I need you…you make me laugh more than I have in years and I am my best self when I am with you…and if you're gone, nothing will feel right." She lay her head on Emma's hand and began sobbing uncontrollably, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand.

 

At that moment, she felt a twitch of a squeeze. Regina gasped, shooting straight up, staring at her hand then back at the blonde…her heart racing. All of a sudden, the blonde slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the pale queen, eyes bloodshot. Emma squinted her eyes in pain, she gave a weak smile to the queen then whispered, "Anywhere you go, let me go too." Regina smiled brightly then leaned forward quickly, placing a hard yet gentle kiss upon her lips. Her fingers caressing her face. Emma brought up her uninjured arm to pull her closer before she breathed, "I missed you."

 

Regina let out a breathy laugh. "I missed you too."

 

"Did we win?"

 

The queen shook her head with a grin, "Yes, dear." The blonde grinned proudly. "But it nearly cost you your life…I can't risk that again."

 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. No matter what."

 

"Have you always been this stubborn?" she snickered.

 

Emma smiled, but winced a bit from the pain. "Of course." Emma tried to prop herself up, however, Regina stood up quickly to help her. "How long was I out?"

 

"A week. I don't think I've ever been so scared in all my life."

 

"Damn!"

 

"The physician said if you pierced any deeper, it would have punctured your lung." Regina paused for a moment. "I was so scared I had lost you." she paused once more. "You saved my life."

 

Emma scoffed as she shook her head, taking Regina's hand into her, interlacing their fingers. "You won't lose me that easily Regina."

 

The brunette gave a tight squeeze. "My savior."

 

They smiled brightly at one another before they pressed their lips against one another for a moment, relishing in the feeling, letting out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Emma broke the kiss, caressing the queen's olive toned face. "You know…I'm really quite hungry."

 

"I guess so. What would you like darling?"

 

"Anything is fine, but I am having a craving for a nice grilled cheese sandwich. I would ate them whenever I was sick."

 

Regina shook her head with a smirk. "You are such a child!"

 

"You love me!"

 

"That I do, dear. That I do."

 

 

The queen had given the blonde her lunch before Emma requested to be moved from her room to Regina's. Emma didn't understand why she was in her old room in the first place, but the brunette said she thought she would have wanted to be where she had been for half a year. Emma shook her in disbelief then explained she wanted to be near her queen. After Emma had eaten, Regina placed a hand on the deep wound trying to heal the wound. It worked that time. It was indeed strange that her magic wasn't working before, but maybe it was because her heart wasn't as black as night like before. Ever since she met Emma, it had been becoming more and more difficult to stay dark or do evil things to people without feeling a twinge of sadness deep down inside.

 

Regina had ordered the cooks to whip up something special for dinner. Everyone in the kingdom walked with a bit more pep in their step knowing that Emma was awake and the queen happier than usual. The servants began referring to Emma as the White Knight.

 

The brunette and the blonde lay in bed the entire afternoon chatting about the war, how everyone was acting when she was asleep, and how she was so grateful that she was alive. Emma brought her arm up, wincing slightly, and placed it around the queen. The magic worked, nevertheless, she was still sore. "You know, while I was in my coma, I was dreaming about you."

 

Regina quirked an eyebrow as she rested her head on her bosom. "What about?"

 

"Well, for a while I wasn't dreaming anything at all, but I did at one point. Maybe right before I woke up, but I kept hearing you cry out my name over and over again. I was running around in an underground tunnel in a white lose dress. When I finally found you, white candles were lit everywhere and you were in a maroon and black lace dress that hugged your curves. I think you have that dress actually…your hair was half up, half down. You were hidden in the corner of the tunnel singing something quietly. You sang my name, how you longed for me to wake. Something about having a strange duet together and having power over me. You sang so beautifully, but I sang with you. Singing back that we were combined and that I was there with you in your spirit. When you came out of the corner, you sparkled a bit, your eyes so beautifully sad, then whispered that this was all in my mind. You touched my hand and I jolted awake."

 

Regina stared at Emma for a long moment, rendered speechless. Regina may not have sang to her, but she most certainly said her name over and over again; also finding it interesting that in her dream she felt her touch her…the same way she touched her woke her up. "That seems intense." she managed. "I did a lot of talking before you woke up."

 

"I know. I had just woken up, but wasn't ready to open my eyes." Regina stared at her in shock. "Have I really helped you become better? I feel like I haven't done anything."

 

"Oh Emma, you've done so much…but the most important one is you loving me."

 

"I wouldn't take back what happened…it helped us get to where we are now."

 

"But-"

 

"No, let me finish. Was it hard and painful? Yes. But we managed to get through it. It was difficult…but if it's one thing I've learned from my life, is that nothing comes easy…you have to fight for the things you want in life…and Regina, you're all that I ever wanted love to be. You loved me before you actually realized it. I knew it from the way you looked at me…from the way you touched me. Even when I was being punished, I knew you were fighting your demons. You may be able to hide your emotions from everyone else, but with you?" Emma scoffed. "I always know what you're feeling." She gripped the brunettes chin then brushed her lips with her thumb, glancing at her lips then to her swollen eyes. She had started crying. "You love hard because you know how it feels to be loved so little…but I swear to God…I couldn't love you more than I do right now and yet…I know I will tomorrow." The blonde smiled before Regina had lunged herself at the blonde, kissing her with such unyielding passion to took them both aback. Both women gasping for air into this kiss, but not letting one another go.

 

Emma grabbed the queen, pulling her on into her lap. She intertwined one hand into that long hair, the other holding onto her back and round bottom, giving it a firm squeeze. She pulled her as close as possible, not getting enough. She began pulling at the older woman's clothing, ripping it from her body with a groan of slight pain. Regina gasped, but contained her thoughts. She didn't want this moment to end. Her hard nipples now exposed, Emma latched her mouth onto the regal queen, suckling it as if she needed it to survive. Regina tilted her head back in ecstasy, fisting a hair of golden locks. Emma, slid her hand down to the queen's core, finding it extremely damp. It really didn't take much for Regina to get aroused, Emma could look at her and she felt heat waves shoot to her core. Emma slipping two needy digits into her, feeling the brunette quake in pleasure. "Oh, Emma!" she breathed. The blonde slowly and passionately began making love to her. The queen rolling her hips in the blondes lap was making her core drenched, she loved this woman with ever fiber in her being, and she was going to show her just how much. She continued making love to her until Regina's orgasm came crashing down. When she came hard, the queen bent down, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck moaning into her mouth, rolling harder and hard until she couldn’t take anymore pleasure.

 

Both women breathing heavily, Emma turned wrapping her around the regal queens waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you Regina."

 

"Oh, Emma…I love you too…" she responded with so much love in her voice, it made Emma tremble with bliss. They shared one more kiss before a knock interrupted them, announcing that dinner was served.


	14. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not done with this story, but I'm not sure when I'll finish it. It def is one of my favorite stories writing. It will probably be one more chapter, but it will be a long one if it is. I will probably finish "Tension" first. ENJOY!

Six months had passed since Emma's tragic accident.  The younger woman did suffer from PTSD for a while. Regina would have to lull her back to sleep every time she would wake up scared, drenched in sweat. She would always dream about the look on her birth mothers' face when she had killed her, then seeing the look of anger in her birth father's eyes when he had tried to kill her, and then, hearing Regina scream in fear. A few weeks after the war, Emma had gone into a huge depression because, not only was she having PTSD  and the vivid dreams, she told the queen she didn't deserve her to healing power; she said she deserved to be in pain for what she had done. She had never killed anyone in her life, and the first people she killed were her only bloodline. She was expecting to massacre the huge monsters roaming the land or…someone else other than her own mother. Regina remembered looking at Emma with complete guilt and remorse. The queen felt it was all her fault, but Emma reassured her that it wasn't. Emma had volunteered herself into the position she was in. The blonde said no one was forcing her to do anything, it was all on  her own.

 

Sometimes when she would dream…no, not dream…have nightmares, she would sometimes dream of everything her and the queen had been through. The rough parts of their relationship when she was her sex slave. Everything had been such a cluster fuck through the winter into the spring. Which, was a long winter indeed. The snow lasted from November until early April. If it wasn't snowing, the sky was spread with dark, heavy clouds. However, it was now early June…which happened to be Emma's favorite month. The weather was finally warm enough to go swimming, riding Edward, and camping. Regina was so blissful once the blonde had mentioned possibly going camping or doing something other than lay in bed all day, or lock herself away in the library.

 

Regina loathed the idea of camping, but promised she would give it a try if it brought a smile to Emma's face, which it did. Emma was finally starting to feel like her old self again the moment she stepped out into the warm sun. The regal queen thought the idea of sleeping in a tent on the cold ground with only a fire to keep them warm was hardly appealing; or mosquitos nipping her everywhere made her skin crawl. Regina wouldn't back down going for more than a weekend, which Emma thought was more than fair…I mean…she did have a kingdom to run. Nevertheless, she had her trusty mirror to check on things if anything of importance required her attention. Other than that, her guards basically shoved the two women out the castle promising that everything would be under control and if anything were to go wrong, they would seek her out immediately.  The women packed their bags, mounted their horses and took off into the mountains.

 

Regina had complained almost the entire ride there. The only time she was quiet was when they were racing each other up the mountain. Emma had promised the trip would be worth it once they got there. Thankfully, where they were going had a natural hot springs and not a lot of people went where they were going, if any. It was pretty secluded, which is why Emma chose the spot.

 

Once they reached the top of the mountain that early afternoon, they began setting up the campsite. Emma thought it was both cute and hilarious the way Regina looked around the forest then glanced at the younger woman darkly with a ' _Oh my God, are we really doing this?'_ face. The regal woman crossed her arms, finally walking towards the blonde.

 

"I have magic, dear, why not let me help you?"

 

"Because, it defeats the purpose and fun!" Emma retorted securing the knots that were holding the tent up.

 

"Fun?! How on earth is that possibly fun?!" she paused for a brief moment. "You're down there making things complicated when I can just magic up a miniature cabin and be more comfortable."

 

The younger woman stood once everything was secured with a huff, shaking her head. "You're such a diva." she grinned.

 

"I am a queen, dear!" she responded pretentiously.

 

"And I enjoy it because, I'm complicated and I like using my hands." she smiled lightly. "I like a challenge."

 

Regina pursed her lips for a moment before wickedly smirking. _I can think of something else that requires using your hands_. She thought. "Do I not challenge you enough, dear?"

 

Emma pulled the brunette by the waist, pulling her in with a sparkle in her eye. "You challenge me plenty my queen." she placed a kiss upon those dusky lips she loved so much, suppressing a moan. When Regina broke the kiss, she caressed the pale face before her, giving a small smile, but love full in her eyes. It had been nearly three months since their last sexual encounter. It was safe to say the queen was going absolutely mad. She didn't want to push Emma into something she was ready for, especially with everything going on. The more Regina thought about it, the more she realized this trip is something they both needed…they needed to get away for a while…even if it required the regal woman to sleep on the ground.

 

 

About an hour or so later, Emma brought Regina to the hot springs about half a mile away from where they set up camp. It oversaw the entire kingdom, it was like a beautiful painting. The hills rolling over the land, her castle far into the distance, the forests', and the sparkling river. Regina had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to see. "How did you find this place?" The queen breathed as she looked out at the beautiful scenery. She was so wrapped up in the beauty of it all, she hadn't even noticed the blonde stripping.

 

"When I needed to get away, I would come out here. I hiked this entire mountain one summer." She dipped her tow into the steamy water before slipping into it. "Ahh, this feel amazing." When the brunette turned to see Emma submerged into the springs, she gaped with lust and surprise. Emma noticed this look right away and grinned. "See something you like Your Majesty?" When Regina remained silent, she swam across to where she was standing. "Why don't you stop starring and join me?"

 

"In that murky water? I'd rather not."

 

Emma was about to protest, but she was going to get her way with a little teasing. "Suit yourself." she shrugged before leaning her head back, wetting her hair, also exposing her taut nipples. The younger woman hummed as she began floating on her back, now exposing the rest of her body. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her, which made her heart flutter and core wetter. When she noticed Regina was staring for far too long, she sat up, elaborating on her previous statement. "But yeah, this is about three days away from my home. It's like my little secret spot. When Merida left me, I took Edward and we just took off, not caring where I was going or for how long. We came all the way out here by accident, then I began hiking. Secretly, wanting to die since I had nothing to live for." This made Regina turn fully to her with glossy eyes. "But, during the hike I realized that I had a lot to live for. That I would have someone to love later in life if I just…you know…lived. I realized I had a purpose in life, which was finding my soul mate. It may sound stupid, but it kept me going. My motto every time I felt alone was 'I **will** find someone.' "

 

"It's not stupid Emma." Regina responded mournfully. "I think it's very brave of you to find your purpose in life." she smiled. "Have you found your soulmate?" she played.

 

"Of course…you." the younger woman responded with all seriousness.

 

With that being said, the regal woman began to strip. Emerald eyes barred into the regal woman before her; her mouth falling open. It had felt like a lifetime since she had any release. It may had only been a few months, but Emma was going crazy. She felt terrible that she couldn’t give Regina what she needed, but she was consumed by depression. They tried to make love once after she confessed her love for the older woman, but it only ended up failing miserably. The blonde ended up crying in the middle of sex, which was not only completely embarrassing, but incredibly frustrating. She craved this woman constantly. Now, that she was feeling herself again, watching the brunette slowly strip made her weak with desire…and it was hitting her with full force.

 

"The water's warm you say?" the queen husked. All Emma could do was nod slowly, unable to take her gaze off the older woman's beautiful body. The brunette taking full notice of the blonde's watchful eyes, made the moisture between her legs vastly. When Emma didn't respond, she smirked as she stepped out of her pants, dipping a single digit into the hot spring. "This is nothing compared to the wetness I feel between my legs." That got Emma out of her gaze, snapping her eyes into Regina's. her eyes were black with lust.

 

"Get in here." the blonde demanded, however, it came out as a whisper.

 

"Or what?"

 

Emma wanted to splash the woman before her, or pull her in, but did neither. Her body betrayed her as she stood frozen.  "Or else…" was all she could manage to protest.

 

The brunette chuckled darkly. "You'll have to do better than that, dear." The brunette sat on the edge of the water, slowly spreading her legs before the younger woman. The blonde didn't think her eyes couldn't bulge anymore, but somehow the woman before her managed to get them to pop out more than they already were. The brunette brought her hand down to her labia and began making small, teasing circles. Her mouth dropped, glaring at the sight before her. "If you want me to get in," she moaned. "Then you're going to have to make me." The queen continued this little torture for a few more minutes before Emma couldn't take it. She gripped the queen by her hips, pulling her down into the warm water. The splash got both of their face and hair wet, but the blonde didn't care. Regina, however, was about to protest, but her thoughts were quickly pushed back when Emma crashed her mouth onto hers. The lioness was out, and there was no taming her.

 

She grasped the queens' beautiful globes that were her breast, eliciting a husky growl. She pinched her nipples as she invaded her mouth with her tongue. It had felt like a lifetime since they had a moment like this, so engulfed in the moment that everything faded around them. Regina wrapped her arms around her savior, deepening the kiss, not getting enough of her. She gasped in pleasure, lightly pulling on damp golden hair. Emma hissed before picking up the brunette so she could wrap her legs around her waist. The older woman moaned, turning her head to the side to give the blonde more access. Emma bit hard onto her flesh, making sure to leave a love mark there. Regina moaned, grinding her hips, wanting…needing more pressure on her core. "Emma…please." the regal woman whispered.

 

Emma did not disappoint. She buried her fingers deep into a silky, warm, core. Both women groaned in absolute pleasure. "Fuck Regina." She curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion, making the brunette's head fall back against the hard rock surface, gasping for air. God she felt so good inside her. She missed this. "You're so tight and wet…fuck I missed you!" she whispered hotly against an ear, nipping the queen's earlobe. Everything Emma was doing felt like an electric shock to her system, yet she couldn't get enough. Emma pumped harder, nipping, licking and sucking where ever her mouth  could go. Regina let out a loud scream.

 

"EMMA! EMMA! EMMA!"

 

This caused the blonde to smirk tremendously. She did not stop until she felt Regina go limp against her, resting her head on her neck. The brunette placed a soft kiss on there before nipping her way to her shoulder. Emma hummed blissfully. "I see I haven't lost my touch." she stated cockily.

 

"You certainly have not." she breathed back, still trying to gather herself. "I missed you so much." Regina picked up her head, which felt extremely heavy. She gazed into those emerald eyes lustfully, then bit down on the younger woman's lip

 

"I missed you too, my love." she chuckled, yet her words were filled with nothing but love and admiration. Dusk was approaching them rapidly. They needed to get back to camp before any wild animals made it to where they were located.

 

"Shall we go back to the campsite? I have a little surprise for you." Regina licked her lips in the most deliciously seductive manner Emma swore she had ever seen.  "Not that this water isn't wonderful, but we can come back. We have two more days." Emma nodded desperately before the were submerged into a cloud of purple smoke.

 

 

When they appeared, they were inside of their tent. They were both naked, but dry.  Regina pushed Emma down with a wicked grin. "I want us to try something that we haven't done before. " she chuckled lightly as she shook her head. "I can't believe I haven't even thought of it until this moment." She spread Emma's legs apart before bending the blonde's knees. 

 

"What is it?" Emma breathed.

 

The queen leaned over the pale woman's body then whispered, "I want to fuck you with a cock." As she smirked, Emma hitched her breath.

 

"But…I don't know if I will like it." she protested. However, the thought of her regal queen pounding into her, watching her breast bounce as they were both begging for release…really turned the younger woman on.

 

"I think it will be fun, don't you think?" her smile became wider and wider until Emma didn't budge. "Unless it really bothers you then-"

 

"No!" Emma shouted. "I..I want to try it. I'm just nervous."

 

"Well, how about I try it out on you, then," the brunette took her lower lip into her mouth, gazing at Emma as if she were a hot meal.  "I will conjure up a cock for to try out on me. How does that sound?" With the way Regina was gawking at her, how could Emma refuse. She nodded her head desperately.

 

With the flick of the queen's wrist, she conjured herself a penis. It was a beautiful one indeed. It matched her olive skin, but slightly darker, uncircumcised and was of good size. It was larger than the faux strap on the blonde had used on the older woman from time to time. Emma had been curious about how a cock would feel, but in the end, got too nervous to voice her opinion. Now, she was going to get her fill…with a real one…one where the love of her life grew in a blink of an eye. Nothing had even happened yet, however, the blonde felt her core become wet with anticipation as she starred at the woman before her.

 

Regina gripped the younger woman's hips, pulling her in close to her new member. The tip grazing the hot flesh against it. Regina hissed in pleasure. The brunette hovered over the blonde, placing a heated kiss upon those pink lips. Emma took the kiss hungrily, wrapping her arms around her lovers' neck. She began sucking on the queens tongue with need, moaning into the kiss. Regina pulled back, pupils dilated so lust blown, you could barley see her iris'. "Sit up, now." she demanded. Emma scrambled into a sitting position as the brunette stood to her knees. She knew what was coming. Regina did this to her when they used the toy…it was the most erotic then she had ever seen…and now, Regina would finally discover for herself how it would drive her mad. "Open your mouth." the brunette ordered. When she realized how harsh she was being, she whispered, "please." Emma knew she wasn't trying to be forceful, she was just in a demanding mood…which was turning her on more and more.

 

After watching Regina suck the strap on, she had an idea on how to handle it. She grasped the queen's new member with her slender hand, then began stroking it tenderly, placing a kiss on the tip. It was soft, yet hard. Something Emma was not expecting. She figured it would be as hard as their strap on. Nevertheless, the softness pleased her…especially when Regina let out a throaty groan. The brunette hitched her breath so hard, it had sounded like she couldn't breath. Naturally, Emma stopped immediately. This caused her a very displeased glare. "Why did you stop?"

 

"You sounded like you were in pain. Am I doing it right?"

 

"Yes. You're doing perfectly, dear. Now, don't stop unless I ask you to." Emma nodded before continuing her ministrations. Regina's breathing became ragged before she huffed, "Suck me…please Emma." So lost in her own desire, she wrapped her lips around the hardened tissue, sucking it hard into her mouth. Regina let out a husky growl, which made the blonde weak. Emma let out a moan as she sucked, causing the brunette to tremble, placing a hand on the back of the blonde's head. "Fuck! Emma!" her head fell backwards as well as her upper half of her body. The brunette was holding herself up with one hand as she thrusted hard into Emma's mouth. The blonde was trying to keep up, but kept gagging. Nevertheless, she didn't stop because of the noises she was eliciting from the brunette. She wanted…no…she needed her orgasm; and the way Regina had looked rolling her hips was an intoxicating sight she couldn't get enough of. Regina was getting closer and closer to her climax…she didn't want Emma's mouth off of her cock, but she needed to warn her. "Em…Emma…I'm about to come. If..oh God…if you don't want my come in your mouth then…fuck! Start using your hand!" With a smirk, Emma sucked harder. If they were going to do this, she wanted the full experience. Especially if things were going to be reciprocated, she wanted to come in that royal mouth.  The brunette began shaking out of control before letting out an ungodly scream. The younger woman didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't that. It felt like she had gushed into her mouth; she still tasted the same essence of her queen. She didn't let up until Regina fell back entirely onto her back.

 

As Regina lay back, trying to regain her energy, Emma had hopped onto her lap, slowly easing herself onto the magic member. Both women inhaled sharply. Emma was ready, she needed to feel Regina inside her. Whether she had a cock or not, she needed her. ALL of her. "Emma!" she cried. "You're so tight!" the brunette placed her hands onto the blondes hips steadying her. The blonde slightly winced, a bit before she got comfortable. Regina slowly began thrusting her hips. Both women hissed in pleasure. "A-are you okay?" she breathed.

 

"Yesss." Emma hummed back. "It's different."

 

"Well, let's try it this way." Regina sat up, grabbing the blonde. "Wrap your legs around me." When Emma complied, the brunette flipped them to where she was on top of her. Regina caressed the blondes face before placing a chastle kiss upon her lips. "Are you ready, dear?" she whispered. Emma gave an eager nod, taking her bottom lip into her mouth.


End file.
